Cross Academy
by LexiKiryuu
Summary: When she was four years old, her parents were murdered by a level C. She was found by the head master of cross academy. Now, she's sixteen and everyone calls her and Yuki sisters. Now, she is going to try and find the Pureblood who ordered her mother and father killed. What's going to happen when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Blood. . . So much blood. It was everywhere; on the floor, on the walls, on the windows and doors. Even on the man and woman laying on the floor. It was their blood in the first place.

My little four-year-old eyes just couldn't look at it all at once.

"M-. . . M-Mommy? D-Daddy?" I whispered, but screamed when the man looked down at me through the crack in the door of the closet that my mother and father had hidden me in.

"Hello, child...come on out of there and I will help you," The man purred while his red luster eyes said something totally different.

His eyes were saying 'Come out, child, so I can eat you'.

But, before he could get to me, he froze as his face was lit up by lights coming in through the window. He looked up, making a 'tsk' sound and then running out of the room, disappearing from my sight.

Even after I thought he was gone, I kept shaking. But, when I heard the sound of the front door being forced open, I gasped, scared that it was the scary man again. There were footsteps leading into the room, but I found it difficult to see through the crack in the closet door. Had he come back?

"Oh, my."

"Cross, it doesn't look like we made it in time," I heard a male's voice tell another. I realized then that I could hear more footsteps in my house, people searching but, looking for what, I had no clue.

I couldn't see what they were doing as the two moved about the room, speaking to one another. As they were turning to leave, I accidentally hiccupped, about to start crying again. There was no noise after that and I thought everyone was gone, but that's when one man opened the closet door, looking in and finding me just sitting there, crying.

I didn't know what to do; I didn't know if he was good or bad. Was he here to hurt me like the first man did to my parents? Or, was he here to help me? Was he a cop?

'He doesn't look like the cops,' I thought while looking up into his light brown eyes which were shielded slightly by his glasses. He looked down at me with gentle eyes, then showed me a soft little smile.

"Hello, there...it's okay. I'm here to help you," He told me as he knelt down in front of me and started to reach out to me. But, before he could touch me, I bit him, hard enough with my little teeth to draw blood.

"Well, aren't you a cute little one," He whispered to me, wincing slightly from the pain but not pulling his hand from my mouth.

He looked back behind him at my parents' bodies, his attention drawn to them. When looked back at me, he reached his other hand out to me and gently set it on my cheek.

I just stared up at him, realizing that maybe he wasn't there to hurt me.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you," He whispered as his face softened even more than before. I released his hand and just started crying as I lunged towards him, hugging him. "There, there; it's okay. You're safe now."

He shifted, picking me up into his arms and carrying me from the room, from the bodies of my parents and out into the cold night.

* * *

"Okay, Class. . . Today I would like all of you to pay the most attention because tomorrow will be-"

"Um. . . Teacher? The Cross girls and Kiryu are asleep."

The Teacher got annoyed, once again, and started yelling at us.

"Yuki Cross! Zero Kiryu! Lexi Cross! Wake up now or I will make you stay after class!" He yelled. He knew that he was going to make us stay after class anyways because we do this everyday.

"I'm awake!" Yuki yelled as she sat up straight.

"Cross. You, your sister and Kiryu are staying after class, once again."

"Aw!" Yuki said as she pouted in her seat.

After class is when I finally woke up because Yuki and her friend, Yori, woke me up.

"Lexi, you should wake up because if you don't, then your going to get in huge trouble." Yuki told me. I just turned my head away from her and tried to go back to sleep until Yori whispered in my ear.

"Lexi. . . If you don't get up, then I bet Zero will get you because he's glaring at you."

I turned my head and glared at her. "Really. . . ?" I said as I sat up and stretched. "Fine. . . But why should I get up? It's not like we're doing anything fun."

"Lexi." I whipped my head around to look up behind me at Zero. He was looking down at me with that look that meant 'You better behave or else'.

I looked back down at my deck and pouted, but also blushed a little. We sat there for at least an hour, until the teacher didn't want to keep us any longer.

"Okay, you can go now." And as soon as those words left the teachers lips, I was out the door.

I ran to the Headmasters office and as soon as I saw him, I hugged him.

"Whoa, Lexi. . . Aw! My little girl loves me!" He exclaimed. He hugged me back, thinking that I was hugging him for the love.

Since he was like this, I didn't want to worry him about me. It wouldn't be the first time I've kept secrets from someone.

Someone came in and that's when I looked up at the door to see Zero. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. I knew that he wasn't going to return it, but it was still worth a try.

"Zero? What are you doing? And where is Yuki?" Cross ask. Zero went walking and hit the desk. That caused me to jump a mile.

"Headmaster! Yuki won't take this seriously! She was just zooming out on Kuran, again." Zero complained.

I couldn't help but giggle. He always says thing's like this about Yuki and Kaname. I stood up and stretched.

"Come on, Zero. . . I'll try to help out. . . But I don't know what all I can do." I said while he tried to pull away from me. He never liked me touching him. Maybe it's because for the first week, I acted as if he wasn't there. I didn't even start to talk, look and touch him until a whole month had pasted.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I helped watch over the night class with Yuki and Zero. I was watching over everything. The night sky was dark and I couldn't stop thinking about that one Level C vampire who attacked my family when I was little.

"Lexi. . . ? What's wrong? Why do you look so out of it? You've been like this ever since earlier." A voice from behind me made me jump a mile. When I turned around, I came face to face with the only vampire that acted like a human. That's the only reason I let him anywhere near me, let alone me talking to him.

"Takuma. . . I'm fine. Just thinking of stuff. . . Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I ask him.

He shook his head and pasted that smile that he almost always wore onto his face.

"Kaname could tell that I was worried about you, so he let me come check on you." I giggled. I don't really care much for Kaname, so I was happy that he let Takuma come check on me himself instead of Kaname checking on me for him.

I have known Takuma for almost as long as I've known Yuki. Even though Kaname was the one who introduced me to Takuma, I still don't like him. I still remember how I didn't even know that this blonde guy was vampire, I remember the day when I found out. I smiled at myself.

"Lexi? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh. . . It's nothing. . . Remember when I was told that you were a vampire? I wouldn't believe it and I cried and cried."

"Yeah. . . I remember."

* * *

(Flashback)

I was seven years old. Yuki was the same age as me and Kaname came over almost everyday to see her. I would always stay in my room and color. Yuki kept trying to get me to play with them, but I wouldn't. I wouldn't even speak around Kaname.

"Lexi? Wanna play with me and Kaname?" Yuki ask me.

I looked up at the little brown haired girl in my doorway and shook my head for 'No'. She shrugged and walked out. After I knew that Yuki had taken the tall brown haired vampire into her room, I got up, grabbed a manga from one of my shelves and ran out to the kitchen to read to Cross.

"What, Lexi?"

"Papa Cross? Can I read to you?" I ask in my sweet little voice. He smiled at my cuteness and the fact that I called him 'Papa Cross'. He nodded and came over to sit by me. I read to him, but froze when I saw Kaname.

"Lexi? Will you stay in the same room as me long enough for me to talk to you?" He ask me. I didn't looked up at him, just stayed looking down at my book. He sat in a chair next to me while Papa Cross took Yuki to clean the living room. "Lexi, how would you like me to bring a friend with me that also likes manga as much as you do?"

That made me look up at him in total shock.

"If you want, I can bring him, but I won't bring him if you don't want me to. . . So, what do you think?" I stared down at my book, thinking about it. "You don't have to tell me now. . . I will be staying for a little while longer, so you have time to answer me. Alright?"

All I did was nod. He got up and went to find Yuki. I sat there thinking, but ended up getting up and running into my own room. When I got there, I started to color a picture. After an hour, I got up and ran to Papa Cross.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

"If I ask you, can you tell me how to spell it?" He nodded. I ask him how to spell stuff and I wrote it down with a shaky little hand. When I was done, I folded it up and ran to find Yuki and Kaname. I found them in Yuki's room and it looked like he was getting ready to leave.

"Lexi? Do you have an answer to my offer?" I just walked up to him, blushed and handed him the paper. "What's this?"

"K-Kaname. . . C-can you please. . . Bri-bring your friend an-and give him that?" I stuttered, this being the first time I've said a word to him. He smiled down at me and knelt so he could look at my face. He ruffled my hair as he took the paper.

"Alright. . . I will do that." After that, he left. It made Yuki very upset, but I was a little happy. It was a whole week before Kaname came back. That had to be the longest time that he hasn't been here to see Yuki.

When he came, I didn't know it. I was hiding under my bed with a nerf gun. I had the lights off and the door shut. When the door opened, I pulled back out of the light so no one could see me, but I could see them.

"Huh? Lexi? Well. . . That's weird. . . I was sure that she was in here." I heard Papa Cross say. I could see the feet of Papa Cross, Kaname and a stranger. Right then, I popped out from under the bed and started shooting them. One hit Papa Cross while one almost hit Kaname and the rest hit the stranger, all in the face. After I was out of the bullets, I pulled out my trick knives and started throwing them. Most of those hit Kaname in the chest.

After I used them all, I crawled back under the bed, into the darkness.

"Cross? Why was she doing that?" I heard Kaname ask. I heard him chuckle.

"I thought it would be smart to teach her some ways to protect herself. . . And she's been working on it ever since she learned." He said. That's when I heard footsteps walking towards the bed.

Then, at the edge of the bed, I saw a young man with blonde hair and it looked like green eyes. He stuck his hand under the bed, trying to get me out.

"Uh, Takuma, I don't think that's a good-" Papa Cross didn't get to finish before I bit down on this boys hand.

He flinched just a little, but didn't pull his hand away.

"Ow. . . That kind of hurts." He told me.

"Ichijo! Sorry. . . I forgot to tell you, she doesn't yet know that biting is not a good way to fight Vampires."

"It's okay. . . It just hurts a little. . . Now, come on out." I let go of his hand and that's when another hand reached under, grabbed onto me and pulled me out all in one swift movement. Kaname's dark brown eyes stared back into my terrified blue-gray ones.

"Lexi. . . You should know that it's not right for a human child to bite someone. Now, you better say your sorry right now before I punish you." Kaname told me. All I did was stare at him, tears pricking my eyes, threatening to run down my cheeks. I didn't say a word. "Lexi. Now."

I broke lose of his hold, fell onto the floor with a thud. I didn't cry, but the tears stayed in my eyes.

"Kaname! You don't need to scare her. It's fine. . . It didn't even draw any blood, so I'm fine." Said the stranger. I stared at him, shocked that he was standing up to Kaname. But, nonetheless, I crawled under the blankets on top of my bed. I tried not to cry because at the age, crying meant acting like a baby and I didn't want to be a baby.

(To be continued)

* * *

The only reason I stopped this where I did is because I'm starting to get really tired. *yawns* But, also, it's really long. Well, I hope that I have a lot of people reading this because I love vampire knight and I hope I'm doing this well. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Please and Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

"Lexi. . . You should know that it's not right for a human child to bite someone. Now, you better say your sorry right now before I punish you." Kaname told me. All I did was stare at him, tears pricking my eyes, threatening to run down my cheeks. I didn't say a word. "Lexi. Now."

I broke lose of his hold, fell onto the floor with a thud. I didn't cry, but the tears stayed in my eyes.

"Kaname! You don't need to scare her. It's fine. . . It didn't even draw any blood, so I'm fine." Said the stranger. I stared at him, shocked that he was standing up to Kaname. But, nonetheless, I crawled under the blankets on top of my bed. I tried not to cry because at the age, crying meant acting like a baby and I didn't want to be a baby.

The next thing I knew, the bed went down where someone sat and the blankets got pulled back. It was the stranger.

"Hello, there. . . Your Lexi, right? I'm Takuma and I got told that you like manga, is that correct?" Takuma ask me. I sat there, then looked at Kaname, who was standing by Papa Cross, and got off my bed to grab my favorite plush manga doll. When Takuma saw it, he gasped. "Is that from Sakura Hime?! I love that manga!"

I couldn't help but giggle at the face he was making. That's what started out our friendship. Yuki flipped out when she saw Kaname, so she brought him to her room to play while Takuma read my mangas with me. They were there until really late. When it was time to go, though, I started crying.

I gripped onto Takuma the best I could, trying to make him stay.

"Lexi, I have to go. . . I'll come back."

"That won't work, Takuma. . . She thinks that whenever someone leaves, she thinks they are never going to come back. She was like that with me for the first. . . Five months? She wouldn't let me out of her sight. That just means that she trusts you."

He looked down at me, at my tear stained face that was looking up at him, willing him not to leave.

"Lexi. . . If I promise you that I'll come back tomorrow, will you let me leave?" He ask me. I looked at Cross for a second before letting go of Takuma.

"D-do you. . . Promise?" I ask while holding out my pinky to him. He smiled and linked pinkies with me.

"I promise." After that, I let him leave. Me and Yuki went to bed.

I woke up early the next morning, got out of bed, grabbed one of my blankets and went running into the living room. When I got there, I plopped down on the couch beneath the big picture window. I looked outside, looking and waiting for Takuma to come. I was the only one awake and when Papa Cross woke up and saw me, he was shocked.

"Well, I try to wake you up this early so you can do school work, but you don't budge. . . But, have Takuma promise you that he'd be back the next day and your up earlier then me. Wow." He said. I didn't even turn to look at him, just watched as a small bird hopped around in the snow. He scared me as he sat down on the couch next to me. "What are you doing?"

I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm looking for Taku-Chan!" I told him. He smiled at me back and ruffled my hair.

"Do you mean Takuma?" I nodded. "Your so cute. . . Why don't you go get your coloring thing's and you can color while you wait. I'll go get you something to eat, too."

After he told me that, I went running as fast as I could to my room, grabbed some paper and crayons and ran back out to the couch to color and wait for Takuma. He didn't come until one in the afternoon. I was starting to get upset, worried that he wasn't coming and had broke his promise, but when I saw that limousine pull up out front, I flipped out so much that I threw the blanket off of me and went running out in the snow bare foot just to see him.

As soon as he was out, I pounced on him and knocked him down.

"Whoa. . . Well, hello to you, too Lexi." He laughed. I smiled up at him.

"Taku-Chan!" I yelled, being happy that he kept the promise. He just looked at me until he noticed that all I was wearing was a big T-shirt.

"Lexi! What are you thinking? You need something more then just that on, you will freeze!" He told me. I didn't care, all I cared about was seeing Takuma, or Taku-Chan as I call him.

Papa Cross came out and started yelling at me to get back inside. When Takuma got me off of him, he dusted the snow off of himself, but when he turned back to me, I was gone.  
"Lexi. . . Lexi? Lexi?! Where are you?!" He yelled.  
I had seen a pretty butterfly and couldn't but follow it into the snowy woods.  
My little feet were freezing, but I ignored it as the black and light blue butterfly lead me further and further into the woods. When I finally realized that I was lost, I started to get scared. I could hear someone calling my name, but when I went to answer, I voice spoke first.  
"Well, hello, little one. . . If you want, I could help you get back to your family." A males voice purred from behind me. I whipped around and saw a man that was walking closer and closer to me. I took a step back, knowing what he was. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was a level. E vampire. It scared me.  
I just shook my little head, causing my hair to whip around me and making my sent go towards him.  
He inhaled deeply as I saw his fangs lengthening. I turned tail and ran, trying to get away as fast as I could. I could hear him behind me, though, closing in fast. When I tripped over a frozen root, I started to fall down a cliff. It was small, but still steep enough for me to roll down it. I could see him running towards me, but then instead of my body hitting the hard ground, someone caught me.  
I looked up at the person to see blonde hair.  
"Taku-Chan!"  
"Lexi. . . I want you to stay behind me. . . Okay?" He ask of me as he set me down, but he was too late. The level. E had already cut Takuma's arm.  
"Taku-Chan!" I screamed as I watched the blood drip down his arm from the wound and onto the white snow. I could tell by the look on his face that he was in pain, but he was still trying to protect me. He told me to run, go get Papa Cross or Kaname, but I wouldn't listen, I stayed standing there, not leaving his side.  
Takuma couldn't fight though, because he didn't want me to see him kill the vampire. When it was about to kill him, though, a sharp edged sword sliced off the bad vampires head.  
Takuma got covered in blood as Papa Cross helped him up.  
I just sat there, sitting in the snow and staring at them. When I saw Takuma stand up, I pounced on him, not caring that he was covered in blood.  
"Lexi. . . You're going to get dirty."  
"I don't care. . . I was so scared. . . Thank you for saving me." I told him as hot tears trailed down my ice cold cheeks. He just hugged me back. Papa Cross helped me onto Takuma's back since he only had one arm to work with. He was still hurt. And I knew that it was my fault.  
When we got back to the house, people thought that I was asleep, so Takuma was getting ready to leave, but when he was trying to lay me down on my bed, I wouldn't let go of him.  
"Taku-Chan. . . I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me. . . It's my fault that you got hurt." I whispered. He looked at me and smiled, thinking that I was being cute.  
"Lexi. . . It's okay. I'm fine. Look." He moved his arm, trying to make it look like he wasn't in any pain, but fail. He tried to talk me into believing that he wasn't hurt, but I wasn't stupid and he ended up letting me wrap it for him.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked closer to Takuma and smiled. He has to be the only vampire that acts so much like a human.

"Lexi. . . Are you sure you are alright?" I jumped, forgetting that Takuma was standing next to me. I looked up at him to see his green eyes looking down at me with concern. I gave him a fake smile, hoping to fool him. It didn't work. "Lexi. . ."

He stopped when a gun was pointed at his head. Zero glared at him, not wanting him anywhere near me.

"Lexi. . . Get away from this blood sucking monster. Now." Zero ordered. I didn't really have a choice because with his extra hand, he grabbed onto me and pulled me over to stand next to him.

"Zero! Let go of me! You are not the boss of me." I told him, but he ignored me. I glared down at his hand that was gripping my upper arm which was starting to hurt as he held onto me tighter and tighter. I winced. "Zero. . . That hurts."

"Kiryu, you're hurting her! Stop!" Takuma told him. When Zero finally let go, I could see the hand print that he had left.

Before I could tell him off, his eyes widened and he acted like he was in pain.

"Ze-Zero. . . ? Are you okay?" I ask as I got closer, but he just pushed me towards the blonde vampire. After Takuma got a hold of me, Zero went running off. I tried to go after him, worried that he had gotten hurt somehow, but a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up into a pair of green eyes.

"Lexi, leave him alone. . . I think he just needs to be left alone."

"But, Takuma. . . What if someone had hurt him before?" He just shook his head. I pulled my hand out of his and ran after Zero, for once not listening to him.

I kept running until I couldn't run any further. When I saw Yuki, I tried to tell her, but I had to catch my breath. She set her hands on my shoulders and tried to calm me down.

"Lexi, breath. . . Then you can tell me." She told me. I did as I was told, breathing in, then out. When I could finally speak, I stood up straight and looked her in the eyes.

"Yuki. . . Do you know where Zero is? He was fine one second, but the next. . . He acted as if he was in pain and ran away. . . I'm really worried about him and wanna check on him, but I have no clue where he went." She looked away and nodded.

"Okay. . . I will he you look for him." She told me before we split up and went our own ways to look for him. I looked for him everywhere, but he was no where to be found. I was starting to wonder if Yuki found him first, but I wanted to talk to him so I hoped that she hadn't.

I started to remember all the places that I've found him before and when I thought of a place that I hadn't checked yet, I went running. As I was running, though, I tripped and fell flat on my face. It hurt so badly that I started to wonder if I broke my nose. When I sat up, I felt something wet run down my leg and when I looked, I found out that it was blood.

"Dang it. . . I hate being so clumsy. . . And I just had to go and skin my knee." I whispered to myself. I started to walk towards the school building to find Headmaster Cross. I was running up the stairs, trying to hurry before someone from the night class came to get me.

Right as I was turning around the corner, I almost ran into Zero.

"Zero!" I gasped. I stared at him. He still looked like he was hurt. "Zero? What's wrong?" I ask as I tried to look into his face, but he kept turning, trying to hide something. Finally, as I got sick and tired of this, I grabbed onto his shoulders and forced him to look at me. "Zero, you better-"

I froze. His eyes are what shocked me. They were red. His eyes were as red as a vampires eyes and he was trying not to look at me. His breathing was heavy.

"Lexi. . . You stink. . . You smell like blood. . ." He told me, but I knew that there was more to it. I looked down and remembered that my knee was bleeding. I gasped and realized what was going on.

"Zero. . . Please don't. . ." I whispered while tears were coming to my eyes. He grabbed onto me and held me closely, tight enough to where I could barely move. "Zero. . . Please let me go. . ."

"I'm sorry. . ." He tilted my head and I could feel his tongue on my neck. His breath hot on my throat. It was scaring me. I was shaking, scared to death. Then, I felt the points of his fangs enter my neck. My eyes widened as it went all the way through my brain that Zero is a vampire.

I stood there and the only way that I was still standing was because his arms were wrapped around me. When he pulled his head away, I was happy that he didn't drink all my blood. I stared at him as I fell backwards onto the floor. My hand covered the two little holes on my neck, trying to stop the bleeding.

He wiped the blood off from around his mouth and looked down at me.

"Zero. . . How. . . How could you?" I whispered, now scared of him. His eyes slowly started to turn back into their color.

When he realized what he had just done, he just stared down at me, noticing the blood running down my neck.

"Lexi. . . Did I. . . ?" He ask me. When he tried to get closer to me, I backed away. I didn't want him anywhere near me.

The tears were finally falling from my eyes. When someone came up behind me and set their hand on my shoulder, I jumped, but still went to them, not caring who it was.

When I looked up to see who it was, I saw green eyes.

"Takuma!" I gasped as I buried my face in his chest. Zero stood straight as he watch Takuma standing up with me.

"Ichijo. . . Take her to the infirmary. . . Get her taken care of so I can stop smelling that blood." Zero told the blonde vampire. He turned and started walking down the stairs, wanting as far away from me and Takuma as possible. I peeked over my shoulder, now regretting what I did.

"Takuma, put me down, I'm fine." He obeyed my request and set me down in front of him, but when I was going to follow Zero, he grabbed my wrist. I twisted to look up at him with a weak little glare. "Takuma. . . Let go of me. Now."

He shook his head and didn't let go.

"Lexi, leave him alone for now. . . He wants to be left alone right now and I think that you should obey his wishes." He then looked up the stairs behind him and when I looked, I saw Kaname. I glared at him. "Kaname. . ." I heard Takuma whisper.

I pushed past Takuma and up the stairs and past Kaname. I ran to the Headmaster's office and slammed the door behind me. I slid down the door and put my hand over my neck.

"Lexi?" I looked up and saw Papa Cross standing up to walk over to me. "What's wro-" He stopped, seeing the blood running down my neck.

"Papa Cross. . ." I whispered to myself. When he knelt down in front of me, he grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my neck to inspect the two little holes.

"Lexi. Who did this to you? Who bit you?" He ask me, but I just looked away from him, not wanting to tell him because I wasn't sure if he knew about Zero being a. . . "Lexi, tell me the truth. . . Did Zero do this?"

I gasped, staring at him, shocked. It was like he was reading my mind, which this wasn't the first time because he also did it a lot when I was little. I looked away and slowly nodded. After I realized what I just did, I straightened and looked at him.

"But, please, don't hurt him! Don't punish him! It's all my fault! He kept telling me to leave, but I wouldn't leave even though he was warning me!"

"Lexi, it's okay. . . I am not going to punish him." He told me. I looked up at him. "You see, Lexi. . . He can't help it. . . He's slowly turning into a level. E."


	5. Chapter 5

I laid in my bed, remembering what Papa Cross had told me last night. I couldn't sleep anyways because my roommate was snoring. I sighed and got up. It was still pretty dark outside, but I left the dorm, knowing that I wasn't supposed to. I could see the stars and the darkness all around me. I made my way to the stables, where the horses were kept.

They all were making noise, but not loud ones. They knew that whenever I came, that meant that I was going to give them some kind of treats.

"Sh! I will give you all apples after I sleep!" I whispered to them. I walked over to the stall with the black horse in it, the only one who hadn't made one single sound. I smiled softly at him and petted his snout. "Hello there. . . What's up?" I ask him.

He nudged my cheek and made a little sound. He loved me, the same way that White Lily loved Zero. This was my horse Midnight. He laid down on the ground and let me lay next to him.

I slept until someone woke me up.

"Lexi! Lexi, woke up! You've already missed a whole bunch of classes. . . It's already lunch time." I opened my eyes and saw Yuki standing at the stall door, not coming in any further. I smirked.

"Okay. . . But, I don't want to get up. . ."

"Don't make me go get Zero! He'll make you come." She told me. I just looked at her, daring her to do it.

I looked up at Midnight and petted him. Yuki walked away, hating that I wasn't listening to her. She always thought I should because I was younger by two months. Midnight made a little noise, which is weird because he only does that when he sees me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Zero staring down at me.

"Zero. . ."

"Lexi. . . Come on, Yuki told me to get you because you won't come. I even told her that you don't listen to me either, but she insisted." He told me. He was like Yuki, standing by the stall door, not coming any closer. I giggled, even though I remembered what he did.

"If you want to get me, come in closer." I told him, loving that I knew that he wouldn't.

The reason no one will come near Midnight is because he doesn't like anyone. Papa Cross was going to get rid of him because he wouldn't let anyone near him and because of that, no one wanted him. They were going to kill him. I would watch everyday as someone tried to get close enough to him to at least feed him.

One night, I wondered into the stables to check on him, worried about him. The next day, they were going to kill him and I didn't want them to. I was the one that Papa Cross wouldn't let near the black horse. When I went to see him that night, he wouldn't let me anywhere near him, but after I held out my hand, he slowly came over to me. He didn't get killed after I was found sleeping in his stall the next morning.

The next thing I knew, Zero had grabbed my upper arm and was pulling me along behind him. I was shocked, but when we got outside the stables, I pulled back to make him let go of me.

"Lexi. Come on." I shook my head.

"No! What I want to know is why didn't you tell me that you were a vampire!" I told him, hoping that he would tell me. He looked away. I walked closer to him, put my hands on either side of his head and made him look at him. "Zero, don't look away from me. . . Now, why didn't you tell me?" I looked into his purple eyes, loving the color.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but looked at my neck and saw the bandage. He pulled away and started to walk away. He walked a few steps until he realized that I wasn't following him.

"Lexi, come on." I looked down at the grass, ignoring him. "Lexi, now."

"Why? If you will not answer me, then why should I follow you?" I said. I know that I was acting very childish, but I couldn't help it. I looked up at him.

"Lexi. . . Come on right now. . . I don't want to deal with this right now."

"Yuki may put up with this, and maybe the headmaster does, too. . . But I will not. I don't care that you're slowly turning into a level. E, but still. It does not mean that you can keep to yourself until you do!" I yelled at him. I ran to him, stomped on his foot and glared at him. "You can come find me when you are ready to tell me. . . Which, I bet, will be never. I bet I'm the only one that doesn't know because that's how it always works."

I ran off in the way of the moon dorms, where the night class is. When I got there, I ran right on in. Aido looked up at me with total shock plain on his face.

"Lexi? What are you doing here?" He ask me as I stomped over to him.

"Hanabusa. . . I hate. . . Vampires or vampire hunters. . ." I told him weakly as I fell to the floor. Aido Hanabusa came running over to me and sat on the floor.

"Lexi? Are you okay. . . ? Ichijo! Lord Kaname! Help!" He yelled as I clutched onto my chest, trying to stop the pain. Aido put his hand on my forehead and gasped. "Oh, no. . . Not again." I breathed heavily, my fever making me overly hot.

"Lexi!" I heard Takuma yelled from the stairs. I felt Aido hand me over to my favorite blonde vampire.

"Ta-. . . Takuma."

"Lexi, is it your heart, again?" I neither nodded nor shook my head. As the pain subsided, I sat up and leaned against Takuma.

"Are you okay?" Aido looked at me, forming ice in his hand and rubbing it on my hot flesh.

"I'm okay. . . It was nothing. . . I'm tired. . . So, can I go to sleep?" I ask, but didn't get an answer before I had pasted out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lexi! Can you come here for a moment?!" I heard Papa Cross yell. I got up and ran to find where he was. When I saw Yuki by the front door, I assumed he was there, too. When I stood next to Yuki, I stared at the boy standing next to Papa Cross. "Lexi, Yuki. . . This is Zero Kiryu and his family was killed by a bad vampire. I would like you to take care of him. He will be living with us from now on." He told us.

I couldn't stop staring. Yuki helped him into the bathroom to clean off while I stayed standing at the door.

I remembered my parents being murdered right in front of my eyes.

Three weeks past, but I still wasn't touching the boy who had come to stay with us. I had just started to speak to him a week ago and I am slowly getting used to him.

For the past week, I had been having the same nightmare where I keep seeing my mom and dad being killed. Every night, I wake up early and stay awake.

"Lexi, would you mind checking Zero, for me?" Cross ask me. I nodded and walked off. I knocked on his door and when he didn't answer, I went on ahead and opened the door. He was laying on his bed, fast asleep. I smiled sweetly at him, he just looked so cute. I walked over to him and covered him up so he doesn't catch a cold.

"Ichiru. . ." Zero said as he grabbed onto my arm. I gasped in surprise and tried to pull back. He was strong, even when he was asleep. ". . . Ichiru. . . Don't go. . ." He said as he started to look like he was having a nightmare. I looked at his sweet face as it turned into one of terror.

The door opened behind me with a slit creak.

"Lexi, are you-" He stopped when he saw that Zero was holding onto me. "Aw! You're so cute!" He whispered. It annoyed me, so I shot him a glare.

"Go out." I told him, he obeyed and shut the door behind him. When I looked back at Zero, I see a tear roll down his face from the corner of his eye. I used my free hand to smooth his hair. It was really silky, too. When he opened his eyes, he saw me standing there, blushing and his hand holding onto mine.

He pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair. I turned and went running out of the room and into mine, which was a few doors down the hall from his. My face felt so hot from all the blushing. I slipped on my PJ's which was just a big T-shirt. I brushed my long hair and laid in my bed, getting ready for bed. I was asleep within five minuets.

I woke up after four hours, screaming but not loud enough to wake anyone else up. I sat there, sweating. I got up and made my way down the hall.

I tried to wake up Papa Cross, but he wouldn't wake up. Same with Yuki. When I went to Zero's room, I opened the door just a crack and peeked my head in to look at him.

"Ze-Zero. . . ? Are you awake?" I whispered. trying not to wake him up if he was asleep. But, he turned over and faced me.

"What do you want? Did Cross send you in here, again?" He ask me, not happy about before.

I shook my head.

"May I please come in?" I ask him. He nodded and sat up. I slowly walked towards him, scared of what he might do to me.

"What do you want?"

I wiped some of my tears away and crawled onto his bed. I gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"Can I please sleep in here with you?" I ask. He just looked at me.

"Why are you like this? I thought you didn't like me." He didn't get an answer out of me before I was laying in his bed and under his covers, fast asleep. He shrugged and laid down next to me. "I guess you can tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up, I was in a soft bed. Whose? I had no clue. All I knew was that it wasn't mine. I turned onto my side, trying to go back to sleep and I buried my face in something.

I opened my eyes to see that it was a person.

I scrambled backwards and fell out of the bed while screaming. The one who sat up was not scary at all.

"Lexi, why are you screaming?"

"Takuma? Why am I in your room? Or, for that matter, your bed?" I ask as I got back onto the bed. I got chilly and got back under the blankets, feeling warmer already.

Takuma explained how I pasted out and he had to carry me up here. He told me how it was hard to make me let go of him so he could sleep in the chair, but since I wouldn't let go, he slept in his bed with me.

I giggled, but stood up, knowing that it was time for me to go see Cross because he might be worried about me.

"What time is it?" Takuma looked at a clock.

"It's about time for the day class to switch with the night class." He told me, I straightened and gasped, standing up.

"What?!" I yelled. I looked outside and saw that it was dark. I looked at Takuma. "I should have been gone a long time ago." I told him. He gave me a smile.

"Okay, well come with me and I will walk you outside."

* * *

"Okay, everyone! Back up before they come out!"

"Shut up, Yuki! You just want to keep the whole night class all to yourself!" Some day class girls yelled.

"Yeah!" All the day class girls are always like this towards her and that's why it's always good to have someone with me, whether it's me or Zero, it doesn't matter. That's when the gate opened up to reveal the night class and me. I turned to look at Takuma and smiled.

"Thanks, Taku-Chan!" I yelled as I ran over to Yuki. As I stood next to her, I glared at the day class girls on the other side of the walkway to make them stay put.

They knew that when it comes to me and Zero, they don't move or their heads will be bit off. I watched as the night class walked by us, Kaname looking at Yuki, but still walking by us. After they got to class, the day class girls ran off to their dorms before they got in trouble.

I walked around in the trees, looking for any day class girls who weren't in their dorms, but getting bored because there weren't any. I pulled out my anti-vampire weapon to play with. In my hands, I held the cold metal of my telescope style of sword. When I first pulled it out, it looked like Artemis, until I swung it out in front of me, then it turned into a double bladed sword.

I smiled at the gleam the blade gave off and looked at myself.

"So, that's what the ketsueki mono looks like." A males voice sounded from behind me. I twisted around while pointing the blade of my sword at the neck of a pure blood vampire.

"Kaname. . ." I gasped. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" He put his hand on my sword to push it away from him and little light flashes jumped up at him.

"Well, I advise you to put your weapon away, miss perfect." I did as I was told, not because of what or who he was, but because if I didn't, then who knows what he would do to me. I made it shrink and put it back in the thing under my skirt.

"Okay, I put it away so tell me why your here."

"You are a smart girl. . . Which is what I expect from the girl who Cross brought in."

"Cut to the chase, Kaname. . . I don't have all day." I told him, putting a hand on my hip.

"Well, you know what Kiryu is, so we don't have to keep the secret from you any longer. . . And Takuma is starting to get even more worried about you, so I am wanting you to choose. I have made it last this long just because of Takuma." He told me. I stared at him strangely trying to figure out what he meant.

"You say I'm smart, but I'm not smart enough to read your mind and know right off the bat what your getting at. . . Just spell it out already, Kaname." I told him in a bored tone. That's when he finally told me.

"You can either choose to get your memories erased so you don't remember anything about vampires so you don't get hurt or you can. . . Or I could change you and you be my servant for the rest of your long life." He finally told me. I gasped, not thinking that he was going to make me choose from those two ways.

"What if I choose neither?"

"Then, I will no longer protect you from the pure blood who wants you dead." My body went limp. It was a total shock. A pure blood? Trying to kill me? But, why? I was a no one. I blinked and tried to get as much strength as I could.

"Will it hurt? How long will it take? You turning me into a vampire, I mean." I ask, my voice wavering. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him, hugging me tightly to him and moving my hair off of my neck. I could feel my heart beating so fast, and I bet that he could feel it, too.

"It won't hurt as long as you don't struggle. . . And I do not know how long it will take." Kaname Kuran told me before I felt his tongue on my neck. I couldn't help but let a small gasp leave my lips.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in a bed. Soft enough for a king or queen. Because it was so soft, I knew that it was not my bed. When I opened my eyes, it looked like I was in the room of a prince.

"You're finally awake? How do you feel?" I whipped my head around to come face to face with Kaname. My hand flew up to my throat as a strange pain spread throughout my neck. My breathing became rough.I tried speaking, but nothing was coming out other then air.

I looked up at him as he grabbed my head and put my face to his neck.

"Drink. . . You are thirsty and the pain won't stop until you drink my blood." He told me, but I didn't know how to work my fangs yet. I pulled back and looked up at him.

"H-how?" I ask. Kaname sighed as he pushed his wrist to his mouth to make the two little holes in his own skin, then he held it out to me as I watched the blood drip onto the bed sheets. I moved the fastest that I have ever moved in my life to drink his blood before it closed up.

"Lexi, no matter what, you are not allowed to drink blood from anyone else, alright?" I heard him ask me, but I was too busy drinking the delicious red stuff coming from his wrist.

When I finally pulled away, I could feel the blood running down my chin from the corners of my mouth. I licked it up with my tongue, loving the sweetness of this pure bloods blood. It got me thinking about what others blood tasted like. What did human blood taste like? Or other vampires? I started to get excited until Kaname spoke.

"Lexi. You will not try blood from anyone else. So, don't even think about it." That's when I gasped and realized what I was doing. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Kaname? Can I please leave?"

"You may, but be careful. . . I will get you some blood tablets that you will be drinking from now on. Do not let anyone know what you are." I nodded, got up and left the moon dorm, hoping no one would see me covered in blood. I managed to get to the head masters shower before anyone noticed me. I started to strip, wanting to wash off all the blood that was around my mouth.

When I heard the bathroom door open behind me, I had already taken off my shirt and was getting ready to take off my skirt. I whirled around to see Zero standing there, staring at me.

"Z-Zero. . ." I whispered. My first thought was the blood. I didn't care that he was looking at me in my bra. "Zero! Go out!" I yelled, trying to get him out. I heard footsteps, but they weren't leaving, they were coming closer. I started shaking, knowing that he hates vampires and I didn't want him to find out because then he would hate me.

He stood behind me and forced me to turn to look at him. My blue-gray eyes looked into his purple ones, scared of what he was going to do to me. He just stared, no emotion on his face, whatsoever.

"Lexi. . . Why do you have blood on you?" He ask as he tried wiping it off. I was shocked. How was he not yelling at me and pointing his gun in my face? He kept wiping until he finally got a washrag wet and started to wash it off that way. It brought back memories of when I was thirteen.

It was my thirteenth birthday and Papa Cross had made me a cake. While we were all eating the cake, I had made a big mess. Zero had turned towards me since I was sitting next to him and said those same words, only said cake instead of blood. I smiled at the memory of that time.

"Zero. . . Why aren't you acting all weird? Why aren't you yelling at me, freaking out and pointing your gun at me, yelling at me to leave?" I ask him when he finished washing my face. He put the washrag into the sink and started to wash the blood off of it, not answering me. I slid my shirt back on, which didn't help because covered in blood, and walked over to him. "Zero. . . I know you sense it, so why aren't you doing anything about it?"

He turned around and pinned me to the wall. I wasn't sacred like I was the first time he did this, when he bit me. He leaned down and I could feel his hot breath on my bare neck. He smelled like the stables, which means that he was there seeing Lily before he came to shower.

"You smell like Kuran and blood." He told me as if I didn't already know that.

"Thanks. I did not know that." I said in a sarcastic tone. What he did next is what shocked me the most. Zero wrapped his arms around me. His face in the nook of my neck. I didn't know what he was doing. Was he hugging me? Or was he sniffing me?

"Zero? Wh-what are you doing?"

"You can't be. . . I don't believe it. I will not believe that you are one of them." He whispered in my ear, which caused me to shiver. Behind him, I could see myself in the mirror. And all of a sudden, my eyes flashed red. When I saw them, I shoved Zero as hard as I could to get him away from me.

I fell to my knees, clenching my throat as the pain from before returned. It only lasted for a minuet before it disappeared. When I looked up, I could see Zero kneeling right in front of me with a worried look in his eyes. I gave him a weak smile.

"I'm okay. . . Just tired." He looked at me, knowing that I was lying to his face.

"Who all knows?"

I looked away, remembering that Kaname told me not to tell anyone.

"Me, you and Kaname. . . No one else." I whispered, avoiding his eyes. He stood, turning towards the doorway to leave, but I stood and hugged him from behind, not wanting him to leave. "No! Don't go. . . Kaname told me not to tell anyone. . . But, now you know."

"Is he the one who did this?" I didn't answer for a few seconds, but then I nodded.

We stood there, not saying anything for what felt like hours, but was really only minuets or seconds. But, then he pulled away and just walked down the hall, ignoring my calls for him to stop.

* * *

 **Hello! Well, This story already has two followers! YAY! Well, I was just wanting the ones who read this to know that I am trying my best on it, so sorry if it's boring or if I'm not doing the characters right. I am trying my best.**

 **Also, please message me if there is anything wrong or what you would like to see in an up coming chapter. The only thing I will not do is add in anyones OCs. I have done that before and I end up not getting them right and get yelled t by the one who told me to do it in the first place.**

 **I will take any ideas that anyone has and one thing that I will never change is the name of my OC! I have been told by someone that I shouldn't name her Lexi and I didn't mean to, but I kind of went off on her and made her mad. So, I will not be changing her name at all. If you have any questions, just ask and I might answer them in the next chapter or I will message you.**

 **Well, thanks again for reading this!**


	9. Chapter 9

After I took a shower to get as much of the smell off me as possible, I went to my dorm room to sleep. When I woke up in the morning, I was really tired. But, I still got up to go to class.

When I got there, I saw Zero. I walked straight up to sit next to him, but the teacher stopped me.

"Miss Lexi, I got told by the headmaster to send you to his office."

"But, I-"

"And he meant now." I pouted, looked back up at Zero, who was looking down at me, and walked out of the classroom to walk to my Papa's office. I walked as slow as I could, which took at least almost half an hour. When I got to his office, I heard him yelling at someone from inside.

I cracked the door open the littlest bit to see the he was talking to Kaname. I took a deep breath and walked in, hoping that I wasn't there because Kaname had told him about what I now was. When I entered, Cross looked at me

"What did you want?" I ask, feeling weird to have them both staring at me.

"Lexi. . . I have gotten word from the hunters society that there is a pure blood who is looking for the only child of the Sanada family." Papa Cross told me with a straight face. I gasped, looking at Kaname. He knew about this and that's the reason why he changed me.

That's what he meant when he told me that if I didn't choose then he wouldn't protect me from the pure blood that wanted me dead.

I looked back at my Papa.  
"Is it the same one who sent that level C to kill my parents?" He nodded. I gasped and felt rage build up inside of me. I had been wanting to kill that vampire ever since I found out that it was a pure blood who ordered another, lower leveled vampire to kill my family and me.

Before I even knew Kaname was moving closer to me, he was hugging me, hiding my face from Papa cross.

"Your eyes were turning red. . . Be more careful with that." He whispered to me. I blushed and pushed him away from me.

"Papa Cross. . . Who did it?"

"His name is Akira Hio." I stared at the floor, knowing that name sounded familiar. I heard the door creak, so I whipped my head around to see Zero staring at the headmaster, total shock plain on his face.

"Hio? Like Shizuka Hio?" Everyone's eyes turned towards the door to see Zero standing there. Cross nodded. "But. . . Why?"

"Zero, Akira is after Lexi, not you. . . He is the one who had her parents killed." He told him. That's when I felt the tears prick my eyes. I had forgotten about my parents, but they just had to bring it up after so many years. And it had to be after Kaname had turned me. I was trying to keep them in, but it wasn't working. They fell, hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I glared at the floor as if it was that Akira guy.

I could feel eyes staring at me, but I didn't want to look at them, didn't want them watching me cry. That's when I felt big, strong arms wrap around me. I couldn't tell who it was, but for some reason, I knew it had to be Zero. I buried my face in his chest to cry. I knew that Zero would understand because his parents had been killed by a vampire even though he spent more time with his then I did with mine.

I didn't like that Kaname and Cross were watching us, but I couldn't help but let the tears fall.

After a minuet or two, I pulled back, wiped the tears away and looked at Papa Cross.

"Tell me where Akira was spotted. . . I want to hunt him down."

"Lexi, I was not telling you this for you to kill him. I am telling you this because he is transferring to this academy," I gaped at Cross, shocked that he would even do that.

"What?! But, why would you do that after you know that he's the one who wants me dead?! If you want me dead so badly, then why not just kill me yourself?!" I yelled.

"Lexi, you should understand that if a vampire is trying to help with making the humans with the vampires, then I'm all for it. No matter what they did before." He told me, matter of factly. I glared at him, then looked at Kaname. I could tell that he was wanting me to just shut up about it by the feeling I was getting from him. I hate this bond that we now share.

"Fine. . . But, if I end up dead, you should know who did it." I told him before I turned and walked out. As I was walking down the hall, I stuck out my tongue as I started to feel that pain of thirst start up in my throat. I marched to the moon dorm and hoped they were all asleep for the day, but when I got there, I was both relieved and upset because of who I saw when I opened the door.

Sitting on the couch, reading one of his manga, was my Taku-Chan. When he heard the door open, he looked up from his backwards comic book.

"Lexi? What are you doing here?" He ask me, shock clear in his voice.

"What are you doing awake?" I ask him, looking at him oddly. He walked over to me with no trace of a smile on his lips. When he got to me, he inspected my neck, looking at me oddly everywhere. "What are you doing?" I ask as I stared into his green eyes. I was starting to wonder if he could sense somehow that I was now a vampire.

He grabbed my chin and moved my head around like he's never done before. He leaned forward and sniffed me once more before releasing me from his cool hold.

"Lexi, why do you smell like that?" He ask me, keeping his eyes firmly looking into mine. I looked away.

"What do you mean? I smell like I normally do. . . Unless you think I stink!" I told him. He didn't smile at my joke.

"Why do you smell like that?"

"I can't tell you. . . It's one of those thing's where I can't say because I don't know what will happen if I do and I can't say it even if i try."

"Did Kaname turn you?" He ask. I opened my mouth as if to say something, but didn't when another voice spoke first.

"Why don't you listen? I thought I told you not to tell anyone." I looked behind me and saw Kaname, the one who had made me a vampire in the first place. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel the blood rush through my veins when I saw him.

I could feel my canines grow as the pain rose up in my throat, again. I clenched my neck, trying to stop the pain, but it wasn't working. I heard Kaname sigh.

"I didn't think you would need so much blood. . . I can't keep giving it to you." He told me as he leaned in the give some of his blood to me, but I wouldn't take any. I glared up at him.

"I will never drink from you again. . . Last time I did, I had turned into a monster and I don't want that to happen ever again." I hissed at him through the pain. It was very painful, but I was not going to give into this thirst for the stuff that kept humans alive. No matter how much I screamed or yelled, I wouldn't drink.

"Kaname! Make her drink your blood! If she doesn't, then she will either die or turn into a level E." I heard Takuma tell Kaname. I gasped for air as I opened one eye to see that Takuma was holding my head on his lap.

When had I fallen? And how could I see his pulse so clearly? I stared at his neck, wanting just a little drop, but not wanting any of it. I stared at his neck, the pale blue vein pulsing underneath his pale skin. Before I knew it, though, before anyone could stop me, I sunk my fangs into Takuma's neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Takuma's blood tasted so good. The warm, sticky red stuff slid down my throat as I kept drinking this vampires blood. Kaname's tasted better, but I still liked this kind.

My eyes widened when I got this weird feeling. It wasn't the feeling of Kaname ordering me to stop, but it was a weird feeling. I slowly pulled my head back, fangs sliding out of his soft skin. When I was in front of him, I wiped off the blood and stared at him with my head tilted to one side.

I watched as a droplet rolled down his neck to his collar, leaving a little bloodstain. I was still trying to figure out what that feeling was. That's when I felt an icy cold glares on me. I turned a bit to see Kaname. I smiled nervously at him.

"Kaname, I-"

 _Smack!_

That's what it sounded like when his hand flew across my face. After he smacked me, I stared at the floor in shock with my hand over my now reddened cheek.

"Did I not tell you to never drink from anyone, but me?" He ask me, order in his voice. I didn't answer. Instead, I sat there and stared at one little crack on the tiled floor. "Tell me that you will never do that again. Say it. Now."

"I will never do it ever again." I whispered in a hurt tone. I didn't look back up at him because I was mad at him for being mad at me.

"Look at me and say it." He ordered me. I could see the blonde vampire that I had bit out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't dare look at him while the tears were welling up in my eyes. "Don't use the tears on me. They will not work."

I wiped my eyes and looked up at the brunette pure blood.

"I will not bite anyone else other then you. . . Kaname." I said in a acid tone. I was glaring at him. I hated him and I would rather him not protect me from Akira then being his puppet. I stood up in front of him and looked down into his brown eyes. "And what is up with people ordering me around. . . First Cross, then you."

 _Crack! Shatter!_

That's when I whipped my head around to see a whole window shattered on the floor. I stared at it, then looked back at Kaname.

"Nice. . . Now you are trying to kill me." I turned and ran before he could shatter me.

"Kaname. . . For one thing, you shouldn't be so hard on her, she is still a child and your the one that turned her. . . For two, that wasn't you, was it?" Takuma ask as he stared at the glass on the floor as a maid came in and started to clean it up.

Kaname looked down at his hands, wondering what he had just done.

* * *

I sat in the stables, wondering how long it would take this time for someone to find me and send Zero in to get me. Midnight set his black head on mine, trying to comfort me. I smiled up at him.

"Good, boy. . . I wish everyone was like you." I told him. When I heard the horses making a lot of noise, I looked out of Midnight's stall and saw a young man.

He looked like he would belong in the night class, so I knew that he was a vampire. For a male, he had long hair. His silver hair reached his hips even when it was up in a high ponytail. I couldn't tell the color of his eyes, but I had a bad feeling about this guy. I watched him secretly from Midnight's stall as I watched him.

"Hey! What do you think your doing out here?" I yelled at him as I opened the door, walked out and closed it behind me. I walked closer to him and when he looked at me, I could see that his eyes were like a silvery mauve color.

When he first saw me, he gasped like he had seen me somewhere before. The thing is, I have no clue who he was.

"Lexi. . ." He whispered in a low, smooth and cultured voice. I stared at him, trying to figure out who he was.

"Sorry, but do I know you?"

He shook his head, as if trying to snap out of his thoughts.

"I don't think so. . . I am Akira Hio."

I gasped. I knew right away who he was, but I thought he would look different. I stared at him with my blue-gray eyes with wonder. That's when he got down on one knee, took my hand and kissed the top of it.

"Uh. . . Thanks?" I ask in a weirded out voice. No one had ever done that to me before, so it was a bit weird for someone to do that. He chuckled when he saw my face. He stood up.

"Would you mind showing me to the headmasters office, please?" He ask. I backed up, unsure of what to do. I shrugged and started walking towards the school building. "Miss? Would you happen to be a vampire?"

I whipped around and covered his mouth while looking around to make sure no one from the day class heard him. I put a finger to my lips and shushed him.

"Hush! Around here, you don't just say it aloud! The day class students don't know about them! Got it?" I whispered. He smirked. He looked at me up and down, he was checking me out since I was so close to him. I blushed, turned around and started walking again.

"Miss. . . I do like this school very much so far, and I will be very happy to be going to the same school as a very beautiful young lady."

I started to walk faster.

When we finally reached the headmasters office, I was so relieved that I didn't have to be alone with him any longer.

"Papa Cross. . . Here's a new student for the night class. . ." I said as I kept watching Akira.

He smirked as he tried to look all sad.

"Aw. . . I guess this is fair well. . . My beauty." He said. That sent Papa Cross off. He stood up behind his desk and started waging his finger at Akira.

"Hey! Stop hitting on my little girl like that! You will not lay a finger on her!" He lectured the young man as he came over and started hugging me. "Isn't that right, my little butterfly?"  
I didn't waste ant time pushing him away.

"Don't call me that." I told him as I was holding him away from me. When he gave up is when I left the room and went to find someone to annoy, instead.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked around the campus, wondering who I could find. I was alone, so I opened my mouth and started to play with my fangs with my thumb. They were really sharp. I gasped when I pricked my thumb on my fang. I looked at it and watched as my blood formed a little bubble of blood on the tip of my thumb, and that's when I stuck it in my mouth to suck on it.

When I heard something behind me, I whirled around to find Takuma. I released a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Takuma! You scared me!" I scolded him. He just smiled at me and came to stand in front of me.

"Lexi, what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing. . . Just walking around and trying to find someone to annoy. You?"

"I was just looking for you." He told me in a happy tone. I tilted my head slightly to one side to look up at him.

"Why? Am I in trouble? Does Kaname want me?" I ask. He shook his head slightly, his blonde locks moving around his head some.

"None of those. I was just wondering if you would like to attend a party tonight. . . So, would you like to?" I just stared up at him, surprised that he would ask me. Then, I smiled and started to jump up and down while clamping my hands.

"Yes! I would love to! Thank you, Takuma! What should I wear? How fancy is it?"

"Well, it is a vampire soirée. . . You are to be my plus one." He told me and that's when I realized that his hands were behind his back because he pulled out a box. "And this is your dress."

"Really?" I ask as I hugged him instead of taking it from him. But then, I realized something and pulled back. "Did Kaname tell you to do this so no one would know that he turned me and he could keep an eye on me at the same time?" He took me by the chin to make me look at him.

"Lexi, you are a smart girl. There is no fooling you. . . He does want to keep an eye on you, but it was my idea for you to be my date." He told me with a small smile. My smile came right back as I hugged him again. I even got on my tippy-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek before taking the box and running off to my dorm room to put it on and get ready.

* * *

"Lexi, you look beautiful! Stop fussing."

"But. . . What if he thinks he picked the wrong dress? What if someone at the party is wearing the same one? What if-"

"What if this, what if that. . . You look beautiful and nothing is going to change that." My roommate told me after she finished doing my hair. "Besides, if someone doesn't like it then they will have to deal with me because I am the one who did your makeup and hair."

I giggled. She had helped me put it on and everything. She loved dressing me up like her doll because I was a little shorter then her, but whenever she did, it was just for fun. Somehow, Takuma had known my size without asking me. No clue how he had done that, but the dress was beautiful.

When she finished, she had me look in the mirror. She had curled my hair somehow and put some of it up while there were still some curls laying loose here and there. She had put sparkly lip gloss on my lips while there was barely any of the sparkly nude colored eye shadow on my eye lids.

The dress hit the floor even with me wearing high heels. It wasn't form fitting, but it wasn't a huge ballgown either. It had thin little straps that were hanging off my shoulders. The dress faded from the pitch black top to the dark blue bottom. There was a silk black ribbon that was tied around my waist into a small bow on the side. There was a very pretty layer of lace over the skirt, too.

The shoes were barely seen from under the long skirt, but you could still see that they were black.

"See? Beautiful." She told me from behind. I tugged gently on a curl that was hanging next to my ear.

"I don't know. . ."

She sighed. "Lexi, you have been acting like this ever since the first time I met you. . . You are beautiful and even if you can't see it, everyone else can. Ichijo wouldn't be taking you to this party if he didn't think you were beautiful. Trust me." I looked at her in the mirror, but before I could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

I gasped and went running into the closet.

"You answer it, Sakura! I don't want to see him right now!" I yelled at her. She started walking towards the door with a smile.

"I can do that as long as you don't mess up what I worked so hard on!" She yelled as she opened the door to see Takuma Ichijo standing there in a nice tux.

"Hello, miss Sakura, is Lexi here?" He ask with a smile on his face. She nodded and led him quietly to the closet where I was sitting on the floor, trying to hid. When I noticed them standing there, I shrieked and stood up straight. "Lexi? Why are you hiding in here?"

I blushed and looked at the floor.

"I, uh. . . Um. . . I-"

"She didn't think she was beautiful enough to go to a fancy party with you." Sakura told him.

I gasped and stared at her.

"Sakura!" I yelled. Takuma chuckled and held his hand out to me.

"Lexi, you look beautiful. . . Come on or we're going to be late." I nodded and took his hand.

He led me outside to a limo that was parked in front of the school gates.


	12. Chapter 12

The whole way to the vampire soirée, I watched out the window nervously. I was sitting next to Takuma and the whole night class was there, too. I felt a hand cover mine as I gripped my dress.

"Don't worry, your beautiful." Takuma whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"That's not what I'm worried about, now. . . I have never been around so many vampires before. . . I'm scared." I told him and just then, the limo pulled up right in front of a big building. Someone opened the door for me to get out. I nodded a thanks to him after I was out and waited for everyone else.

When we walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at us as we entered. When they saw who had entered is when they all bowed, either their heads or all the way down onto one knee. I gasped and turned to look behind me. Standing right behind me was Kaname.

I moved out of his way and stood next to Takuma, holding onto his arm.

"Takuma? Why do I have the urge to bow with them?"

"Because, Kaname is a pure blood and they are like kings, queens, princes and princesses. It's even stronger for you since he changed you." He whispered into my ear. I nodded slowly in response. After they stood up straight again, they all seemed to stare at me while talking to each other.

"Takuma, keep an eye on her, don't let her out of your sight. If anyone one asks you who she is, tell them whatever as long as it doesn't give anything away." I whipped my head around and saw Kaname standing next to Takuma, who nodded. Kaname looked down at me. "You better behave and stay with him." I nodded and hugged onto Takuma's arm even tighter.

He walked off into the crowd.

He walked me through the crowd until someone stopped us.

"Takuma? Takuma Ichijo? Is that really you?" I looked and saw a man. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed like someone else I knew. But I didn't know who.

"Father! What are you trying to do now?" A familiar voice yelled. Then, next to the man appeared Hanabusa. That's why the man looked familiar. Takuma smiled at the man and nodded.

"Mr. Aido, it's nice to see you, again."

"It's been awhile, has it not? How has my son been? Has he been behaving for Lord Kuran?"

"Father!" Hanabusa yelled. I smiled at him.

"Oh? Well, who's this little beauty?" Hanabusa's father ask Takuma. I looked up at him.

"Well, this is my date. Go ahead, introduce yourself." He pushed me forward a bit, but he knew I was shy.

"Hello, sir. . . I'm Lexi Cross. . . Nice to meet you." I said as I bowed my head a little. I had seen some of the other vampires do it when they were greeting others. The man chuckled.

"Well, you are a well-mannered young woman. I am Nagamichi Aido." He bowed to me. I smiled at the man, liking how nice he was being towards me. "So, tell me Takuma. . . Who is she?"

That's when I looked up at him to see what he was going to say. What he said shocked me and made me blush.

"Oh, she's my fiancée." Takuma told him. I had the same reaction as Hanabusa's father. Our jaws dropped and our eyes widened. Then, the man started to chuckle.

"Oh, well how nice! When are you planning on having the wedding?"

"Well, not for awhile because she is still too young. So, not for a few years." I giggled, but something else caught my eye. When I looked to see what I had just seen, I still saw it. A wisp of silver long hair. I gasped.

I knew it had to be Akira, but what was he doing here? I mentally face palmed when I remembered that he was a vampire, too. I looked up at Takuma to see that he was still talking to Mr. Aido, so I thought that I could go check it out and get back without him noticing. I picked up the skirt of my dress and ran over to the long silver hair.

I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned to look at me, I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello, Mr. Akira. . . May I please get a chance to speak with you?" I ask him. He could tell by the look in my eyes that I knew who he was. And for that, he didn't want to go.

"Sorry, Miss, but I am busy at the moment. Would you mind-" He froze when I stepped on his foot with the heel of my shoe. He kept the smile on his face even through the pain that I was sending up his leg. He looked at the ones he was talking to. "Will you please excuse me?" And he followed me to somewhere where we could talk.

I smiled up at him as nicely as I could, but I couldn't keep it.

"I know who you are." I told him with a straight face. He smiled at me.

"Well, yeah. . . I would hope that you would because I introduced myself to you in the stables."

"That is not what I mean. . . I mean that I know that you're the one who wanted my family killed eleven years ago." I told him, trying to hold in the tears that I could feel that were threatening to fall. His smile just vanished just like that.

"Why are you bringing this up?" He ask with no emotion in his voice or face. I glared at him.

"Because! You ordered a lower leveled vampire to kill my parents!" I whispered. I was trying to keep my voice down, but it was very hard. "You're acting like it. . . It doesn't matter to you. . . You had a four year old little girls mom and dad killed. . . She would have died too if it wasn't for those vampire hunters showing up and-" I froze and started clenching my chest.

I noticed that he wasn't doing anything about it. I was on the floor and in pain, but he wasn't doing anything about it. I glanced up at him to see him glaring up at me, but then he crouched down in front of me.

"You are lucky that those vampire hunters _did_ find you when they did. I did order that level C to kill your _whole_ family. . . And after I learned that you were still alive, I killed that vampire. If we were alone right now, you would be dead by now." He told me in a hostel tone.

But, before I could say anything to him, everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to my head pounding.

"Lexi? Are you waking up?" A familiar voice ask me through the buzzing that I was hearing in my ears. I slowly opened my eyes to see Takuma looking down at me. I forced a smile.

"Hi, Takuma. . . What's up?" I ask while trying not to act sleepy.

"What happened to you? Why were you pasted out on the floor?"

"I-" I started as I realized. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, so I sat up and tried to wipe away the tears and cover my eyes. I peeked out from between my fingers to see where I was and if anyone else was around. It looked like we were in a room by ourselves.

"Lexi. . ." I heard Takuma whisper before he hugged me. "What's wrong?"

"Akira. . . I'm sorry that I left your side. . . Kaname is mad at me, isn't he?" I sniffed. He smoothed my head as I bared my face even deeper into his chest, getting his tux wet in spots.

"He wasn't that mad. He might be a little, but I could tell that he was worried about you."

"Wait. . . Where is Kaname, anyways?" I ask as I pulled away and looked up at him. That's when there was a knock on the door before the door opened to reveal Kaname. He walked closer and saw that I was awake and had been crying.

"I couldn't find him anywhere. He must have left right after it happened."

"After what happened?" I ask.

"Akira Hio is a pure blood and he had somehow made you pass out using one of his many powers. After some people started to notice what had happened, he must have left before something happened." Kaname told me. I looked down at my bare feet.

I wanted to go back to the academy. I stood up and walked towards the door, but Kaname put his arm out to stop me. I looked up at him and ducked under and kept on walking, anyways.

"Even though you are the one who changed me, that does not make me like you or listen to you anymore or any less." I told him as I walked out. I made it outside before anyone could see me or stop me. I knew that I was safe out here because if any vamps tried to mess with me, I would pull out my sword and chop them into little bits.

I made it bad to the academy in one piece and walked to the headmasters office. When I got there, Zero was in there, talking to the headmaster. I froze because of how they stared at me.

"What is going on? Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask, staring back.

"Lexi! Aw, my little girl looks so cute!" Papa Cross yelled as he jumped over his desk and tried to hug me, but Zero stopped him before he could get too far.

"Why are you wearing that?" Zero ask me in a serious voice. He glared at the way I was all dressed up. I smiled proudly.

"I went to a vampire soirée!" I told him, but noticed the look on his face.

"And why did you go to one of those? You not supposed to." He looked at Cross, who was sitting in his chair again.

"I went with the night class. . . I was Takuma's plus one. . ." I whispered, knowing that Zero was getting mad. He looked back at me.

"You go to a vampire soirée, knowing that the monster that wants you dead and killed your parents is probably going to be there?! How could you be so stupid?!" He started to raise his voice at me. I took a step back, remembering what Akira had told me before I had past out. I shook my head.

"Shut up. . . You don't understand. . ." I whispered, but he kept on going.

"He could have easily killed you if he wanted to, but you went anyways. How could you be so stu-"

"Zero! Shut up! None of this is my fault!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. I glared at him as hard as I could and went running. Zero stared after me, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Zero, even though she shouldn't have gone doesn't mean that you needed to over do it like that." Cross told him.

* * *

"Lexi? Come on, tell me what's wrong?"

"No! Leave me alone!" I yelled through the closet door. Sakura sighed.

"Lexi, did something happen? What am I saying? Of course something happened, or you wouldn't be in there in the first place." She whispered. She leaned against the door, trying to talk me out of there or at least to tell her what happened.

I sat on the floor, my fangs deep in my own skin. I cried, wondering why Zero was yelling at me like that. It was bad enough that Akira threatened me.

"Please. . . Leave me alone. . ." I whispered to myself. A knock on the closet door scared me. "Go away! Leave me alone, Sakura!"

"I am not Sakura, and sure am not a girl in the first place." A males voice sounded on the other side. I cracked the door open just a bit to see who it was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I didn't know that I had already added a new chapter, so I kept on writing. Here's the whole chapter.**

* * *

I glared at the man outside the door.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"What? I can't come visit you?" Akira ask me. I stood up and looked at him. I shut the door again, not wanting to deal with him right now. "Wait! Why did you just shut the door in my face?"

"Because, I felt like it and don't feel like dealing with you wanting to kill me right know." I told him. I couldn't think up why he wanted to be here to talk to me when not too long ago, he was saying that he wanted to kill me. I ignored him, or tried to, anyways. After awhile, though, he did shut up, but that lead me to falling asleep in the closet.

* * *

When I woke up, I hurt everywhere. I stood up and stretched.

"Note to self, never sleep in the closet." I told myself. I changed into my uniform and ran off to class before I was late. When I got there, though, everyone stared at me and started whispering among themselves. I blushed, looked down at my feet and walked to my seat.

After I sat, I looked around and saw that Zero was watching me instead of sleeping today.

"Class, I would like you to open up your books. . ." I heard the teacher say, but I ended up drawing in my notebook instead of doing any school work.

I was in to much thought to focus on anything. When it was lunch time, I noticed Zero was trying to come towards me. I didn't want to talk to him, so I ran off. I plopped down under a tree, soaking up the warmth of the sun. I inhaled the fresh air, happy that I can relax.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.~" I sang as I remembered what my mom used to sing to me. It always helps me relax whenever I thought of it or sang it to myself.

After I sang the whole song, I heard a noise. I whipped my head around and saw Zero. I gasped when I saw him because I wasn't expecting to see him.

"There you are. . . I followed the sound of you singing." I looked away from him, blushing. I heard him sit beside me. We didn't say anything for awhile. When I looked at him to say something, I stared at his neck. It looked soft, and pale, and I could smell his blood.

I pounced onto him, knocking him to the ground with a thud!

I looked down at him, breathing heavily. He just stared up at me, no fear in his eyes. It kind of shocked me, but it didn't stop me from leaning down. I slowly licked his neck, then sinking my fangs into him and drinking his blood. After a few seconds, I pulled back, with blood running down my chin.

I stared down at him with my reddened eyes. He sat up and wiped the blood from my mouth. When he pulled his hand back, but I grabbed it and licked all the blood from his fingers.

"Lexi. . . I still can't believe that you are like me."

I looked up at him as my eyes turned back to normal. Tears formed in my eyes, threatening to roll down my cheeks. My chin started to tremble as I looked at him.

"I don't like this. . . The only reason I am like this, though, is because. . . It was either this or my life." I whispered. He pulled me to him, my face being buried in his chest. I could feel the lump under his jacket where his gun was, but I didn't care. I still didn't let the tears fall, but it felt nice to be held by Zero.

When the bell rang, we just stayed sitting like that, un-moving.

"Are we going to class?" I ask, not wanting to move.

"That is up to you." He whispered into my hair. I gripped the back of his uniform jacket, loving this and never wanting this to end. I knew it had to sooner or later.

"Sooner. . . Or later. . ." I whispered, pulling away from him. I smiled at him. "What do you think of the new night class student?" He just stared at me. I giggled. "You don't know who I'm talking about, now do you?"

He slowly shook his head. I stood up and stretched, hoping there was no more blood around my mouth.

"Are we going back to class?"

"I don't want to. . . Wanna go to the stables?" I smiled down at him. He stood up and started walking towards the stables. I ran to catch up with him and hugged his arm as we walked on.

When we got to the stables, White Lily and Midnight looked out of their stalls, saw us and started to get excited. I smiled and skipped over to my horse.

"Hello, boy. . . Good to see you." I said as I kissed his snout. I could hear Lily making noises because of Zero. I giggled.

* * *

"Lexi. . . Lexi, it's time to wake up." I heard a voice tell me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked sleepily into a pair of purple eyes. I smiled.

"Hi, Zero. . . What's going on?" I ask. I must have fallen asleep, but I don't even remember laying down. A yawn escaped from my parted lips.

He just shook his head.

"You could go to your dorm to sleep instead of in a horses stall." I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. . . How long have I been asleep?"

"For at least three hours." I stared at him, my jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Seriously? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Because. . . You looked tired before. . . I woke you up now, so why does that matter?" I smiled up at him.

"Admit it! You thought I looked cute while I was sleeping and that's why you didn't wake me up!" I told him. He put his hand over my face and made me lay back down. I could faintly see the traces of a smile on his face from between his fingers.


	15. Chapter 15

I was starting to notice my feelings for Zero. Well, I knew that I liked him, but I didn't know I liked him like this.

"Lexi? Are you even listening to me?" A females voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked around, a little confused.

"Huh? What did you say?" Sakura sighed.

"I ask you when was the last time you saw Ichijo?" She ask me. I tilted my head to the side.

"Just answer!"

"Uh. . . The party?" I ask her. She rolled her eyes. "Why are you asking?"

"Because! There's a rumor going around that ever since the night of that party, He hasn't been acting like himself." She told me with a worried tone.

"Really?" I ask as I remembered walking out of there, not saying anything to him. I hadn't thought about it since it happened which has been at least a few days. I started to feel bad.

"Well. . . Should I go to check on him?"

"Well, duh! I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't think you should check on him!" I nodded and got up. I didn't realize that it was the middle of the day until I was at the gate for the moon dorms. I shrugged and just walked on in. I walked up the stairs without making a sound and I was happy that I remembered that Takuma had shown me where his room was.

When I got to the door, I opened it slowly, being careful as to not make any noise to wake anyone up. When I had the door open, I saw a lump under the blankets on the bed and figured it had to be him.

I walked over to the bed. I slowly crawled onto the bed and woke him up.

"Takuma? Are you awake?" I whispered. The blanket was pulled down and I could see his messy blonde hair. He looked at me, still trying to wake up.

"Lexi. . . ? But, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry that I woke you up, but I heard that ever since the party, you haven't been acting like yourself. . . Is that true?" I ask. He moved under the covers to sit up and threw some over me.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From one of my friends." He just shook his head, running a hand through his messy hair. It was funny how it was sticking up everywhere, even to where it looked like he had devil horns.

"Lexi. . . That's why you woke me up?" I nodded. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and started to blush, hoping he was wearing other clothes. He had to be because I don't think he would cover me up with his blanket to if he wasn't. I looked down at my fiddling hands.

"Takuma. . . I'm sorry if I made you think that I was mad at you. . . That's not it at all!" I told him. I felt him put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him. "I feel bad for making you think that."

Before I knew what was going on, though, his lips were on mine.

This shocked me, but I didn't do anything, I was frozen by the warmth of his kiss on my lips.

When he pulled away, he didn't meet my eyes.

"Sorry. . . I just couldn't help myself." He said quietly. Just then, my phone started to go off. I looked at it, not knowing what to do after that kiss.

'Lexi, the headmaster is flipping out. Get to his office right away.' I read. It made me mad. I looked back up at Takuma and felt bad that I have to leave right now.

I put my hands on either side of his face, turned his face so he would look at me and I kissed him on the nose.

"Takuma, I'm sorry but I have to go. I don't want you to think that anything I did was your fault." I told him as I got up and ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could to Crosses office.

When I got there, I saw Papa Cross, Zero, Kaname, another vampire hunter and Akira. I stared at all of them.

"What's going on?" I ask as Zero walked in front of me to block me from someone. Or something.

"She's not going to do it! I don't care what happens to this academy. You are not taking her." Zero said sternly. I didn't get what was going on. Who wanted to take me? What would happen to the academy?

"Zero. It is not decided yet. . . Now just sit and-"

"No. I agree with Kiryu. . . She can not leave. Even if I have to protect the school and her." Kaname interrupted Cross. This had to be bad if Kaname was standing up for me, too.

"Kuran, you do not understand. The hunter society will give up one girl if that means the lives of a lot of others." Said the other hunter. I noticed that he had an eye patch over his eye.

"Well, the hunter society doesn't have the right to decide the life of a vampire." I eyed Kaname, wondering why he had told me not to tell anyone while here he was, telling a room of people. "Since I am the one who changed her, I am responsible for her."

"Everyone! Shut up just for a second! I would like to know why everyone is talking like it's my life over everyone in this academy's lives. . . Why?!" I yelled over everyone's voices. I stared at them, wonderingly.

The next thing I know, Akira was smirking at me. That was an evil smirk and I knew it.

"You see, darling little Lexi. . . I have told them that if I don't get you, I will have my army of lower leveled vampires, which are just waiting for my call, kill every human in this academy."

I gaped at him.

"You evil little turd. . . Wait, did I just say that aloud?" I covered my mouth. I walked over to Akira, grabbed his collar and made him come down to my level. "I was in the middle of saying sorry to Takuma when I got a text from someone telling me to come here. . . And this is all it is?! You make me come here for this?! I don't care if you are a pure blood! I will not. . . Ah!" I screamed, pushing Akira down onto the floor.

The room got quiet. All that you could here was my mumbling. Akira just stared up at me with total shock.

"But. . . How is this possible? I thought. . . I thought that pure bloods could control every lower leveled vampire. How could I not make you mine?"

* * *

 **Well, What was Akira talking about? What did he mean by he couldn't control her?  
**

 **Well, I might be doing another chapter, but I might not. We'll see. Bye!**

 **P.S By the way, I don't know if I said this yet, but if you want, you can go to my profile and vote for who you want Lexi to end up with. When it's getting close to the end, I will look and see which one has the most votes, that's it!**

 **Thanks for reading this!**


	16. Chapter 16

I stared at him.

"What are you talking about? I will never be controlled by anyone. . . Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other stuff to do." I said before stomping off. After I got down the hall a while, someone grabbed my wrist to stop me. I whipped around to see Zero.

"Lexi. . . Promise me that you won't go with him. . . Please." He said to me. I was totally shocked by this. Zero never acted this way. This was serious if he was telling me to promise and he was also saying please. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Zero. . . How serious is this?" I ask, but he didn't get to answer before I was spun away from him.

"Darling. . . Even though I can not get you to come with me right now, I will get you to come with me later. Either way, you will be mine." Akira told me, flashing me a smile. It took all I had not to punch him in the face. That's when he got close to my ear. "If you care for your family, then you better come with me willingly. . . Or bad stuff will happen to them."

I gasped. He stood me back up and walked away after giving me a little wink. I watched as he walked away.

"Lexi, what did he say to you?" I turned to look up at Zero with a smile.

"Nothing! He was just saying that he wanted me even though he couldn't have me." I told him. He believed me, which is what I didn't want to happen. I walked away and as soon as I got somewhere where no one was around, I let the tears fall that I was holding back. I slid to the floor as I cried, trying to figure out what to do.

He was threatening to kill my new family, just like what he did to my old family. I didn't want that to happen to them, but I don't want to go with that monster. I looked up, noticing that I was in a classroom. I breathed deeply, willing the tears to stop already. I looked at my phone. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon.

I got up and ran my fingers through my knotted hair. The water works had finally stopped and that was when I walked out, wiping any tear stains off my cheeks. I went to my dorm room, but Sakura wasn't there, so I grabbed my wallet and left, heading towards town.

The first place I went was a café. I loved their ice cream and their coffee. I was at a table by myself. I zoned out for a while, just from thinking about what to do.

Should I stay at the academy and risk everyone dying because of me, or should I go with him and risk dying myself? I remembered some of the manga I had read when I was younger. What would the main character do?

"She would probably go with Akira and do something to him and save the day. . . But, I couldn't do that. . . I'm not that smart or even that brave." I told myself. I mixed my latte with the straw, thinking. I couldn't make up my mind on what to do. That's when someone sat in the seat across from me, at my table.

"Hello!" I looked up and saw that it was Takuma and Senri. I stared at them. It wasn't processing that it was them.

"Hi. . ."

* * *

We talked for over an hour and a half. I didn't tell them about Akira because I didn't want to worry them. We walked back to the academy together. I even walked with them to the moon dorm. When we got there, I left them and went to find the evil pure blood that is even more evil then I thought Kaname was.

"Dang it. . . Where is Akira's bedroom?" And right about then, in all the thing's I read or watched, the guy the girl was looking for would walk into her, but instead, I walked into someone else.

"What are you doing in here, Lexi?" A males voice ask me. A chill went up my spine when I heard that voice. I slowly looked up at the owner of that voice.

"H-hi, Kaname. . . I'm just. . . Looking for Takuma!" I told him nervously. He kept staring down at me.

"You are looking for that Hio guy, are you not?" I blushed, but not in the sense of being embarrassed. I was really mad that he was reading my mind, again. "Lexi, stay away from him. He wants to kill you and if he gets the chance, he will take it.

"I know, its just. . . What if he threatens me? What am I supposed to do, then?" I looked down at the floor. Kaname didn't say anything. I looked up and saw that he was still looking sown at me. I stood up and got a closer look of his face. "Kaname. . . ? Can I. . ." Before I could even finish, he dragged me into his office. He laid me on the love seat and put my face to his neck.

"Drink." He told me. Those had to be the first time I obeyed him at all. I sunk my fangs deep into the skin of his neck and drank his sweet and thick blood. I drank his blood, but only for a minuet or so before pulling back and running out of the room. I didn't want to drink from him. I didn't like the idea of taking some of the stuff that kept everyone alive.

I slowed down when I was a little further down the hall, but then I ran into someone. I fell on my butt, not looking up at who it was.

"Well. . . Let me guess, you were looking for me, were you not?" A voice ask me. I slowly lifted up my head to look in a pair of silvery purple eyes.

". . . Akira. . ." I whispered. He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me up in one swift movement. He hugged me to him. I looked up at him and pulled away to look at him. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean? Weren't you the one who was looking for me?" He ask with a smirk plain on his lips. I looked down at my feet, not wanting to meet his eyes since I thought they were beautiful. His face appeared in front of mine when he bent down a bit. "What are you shy? Oh, wait. . . Or are you mad at me?"

"Shut up. . . Or I will change my mind." I told him, a slight blush spreading across my cheeks.  
"Oh? And what would that be? Were you going to kiss me? Kill me? Oh, what could it be-"

"I was going to choose to go with you, but I won't if you don't shut up already." He stood up straight and stared down at me, no more smirk on his lips. I looked up at him, thinking how strange he was acting all of a sudden. He moved closer and I flinched back, having no clue what he was going to do, but he didn't hurt me. Instead, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, and started walking down the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

Akira threw me down onto his bed. It scared me when he crawled onto the bed and didn't stop until he was on top of me. I stared wide eyed up at him.

"Is this true? You do know that it means that you are giving up your life. . . I might even kill you. Do you understand that?" He ask in a hushed voice. He was serious about this.

"Yes, I understand. . . Why are you acting like you don't believe me?"

He turned his head and looked at the door. When he looked about at me, he sat up.

"Is this because I threatened your family?" I nodded. But then, in a flash, his face was down in the nook of my neck. He wasn't biting me, it was like he was sniffing me. "Then, you will obey me. . . No matter what I tell you to do. Understood?"

I remembered the blood all over in the living room when I was four, then thought that this was the same guy who had it done to me. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"I understand. . ." I whispered to him. I was prepared for him to kill me right then, but instead, nothing happened. I felt his hot breath on my throat. And the next thing I knew, I saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

I woke up and gasped for air. I had no clue where I was. All I saw was darkness, but then a certain flew open and the sun shone in from outside. It was too bright, so I pulled the blanket that I was covered up with over my head. I felt the bed move as it felt like someone was crawling up to me.

I still didn't look out from under the blanket even when the one who was doing it stopped right by me. The blanket slowly was pulled down off my face and I saw that it was Akira.

Before I knew what was happening, though, he leaned down and gently set his soft lips upon mine. I gasped and my eyes widened.

When he pulled back, he stared down into my eyes.

"Good morning, Princess. . . And welcome to your new home." He told me softly. I stared up at him, shock still on my face. He smirked. "Don't worry. . . Your safe as long as you do as your told."

He got up off the bed and picked me up in his arms. He carried me out of the room that turned out to be a bedroom. He carried me down a hall and down some stairs. I looked at him, wondering why I was still alive if he hated my family so much.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" He stopped on a stair and smiled down at me.

"Why would I kill the one that I love?"

* * *

A whole year has past and I have still been living with Akira. He hasn't let me out of this. . . Mansion without him coming along. When I wanted blood, he would have one of his servants bring me a glass. When I needed blood, he was willing to give me his own.

I always wonder what's going on at the academy without me there. There hasn't been any word of anyone trying to find me, so I wondered if they all just forgot about me. Akira still hasn't explained anything about why he did this, or why he hated my family.

"Oh, Lexi? I was told that you tried to go outside, again. . . Is this true? You know what happens~!" Akira's voice echoed throughout the mansion. I gulped as I hid.

Whenever he left to go somewhere and left me with his servants, I would try to leave. . . But the key word is try.

"Lexi~! Where are you~?" My body shook and when the door flew open to my room, I covered my mouth and kept the scream deep in my throat. I cowered by the wall, under my bed. He probably knew where I was because it's the same place I always hid when I know I'm in trouble. And I was right. Just then, he poked his head under the bed. He sighed. "There you are."

He reached under and grabbed my wrist to pull me out. When he had almost gotten me out, I clamped down on his arm with my sharp fangs. I bit down so hard that there was blood oozing out from the corner of my mouth. He pulled me out the rest of the way and held me in his arms as if I was a baby.

I glared up at him as I slowly pulled my fangs out of his soft skin.

"If you let me out, then I will stop trying to leave. It is as simple as that." I told him. He held me closer, making it hard for me to breath.

"No. . . If I do that, then. . . I would have no one. . ." He whispered to me. "That's why I wanted you. . . I am alone and everyone that is around me is just doing it because I am a freaking pure blood. . ."

I pushed him back, not knowing what to do. That's when my throat started to hurt, which meant that I needed blood.

"Dang it. . . This is why I hate Kaname. . . He just had to do this to me." I whispered. Akira looked at me, sweeping a strand of my short brown hair away from my face.

"Lexi. . . I love you. . ." And after those words left his lips, he shoved my face to his neck so I could drink as much of his blood as I wanted.


	18. Chapter 18

The academy was a lot more quiet then I remembered. It's also a lot bigger. I inhaled as I got a huge smile on my face. It was dark and people had to be asleep. Well, the day class, anyways. I looked around, happy to finally be back.

I went running to find Zero. I could sense him in the stairwell. And that's where I went.

I ran, excited to finally be back after a year and a half. When I got to the stairwell, though, I regretted it. When I went around a corner, I saw Zero kissing Yuki. I tried to breath, but nothing was going in or out. I couldn't move or breath, all I could do was watch as Zero slowly pulled his soft lips that had once touched my neck as he drunk my blood away from Yuki's, who was my sister.

"Z-. . . Z-Zero?" I whispered, and when he whipped around to see the owner of the voice, he saw me. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Lexi? But. . . How?" He ask me, not realizing that I had just seen him kissing Yuki. I felt something wet roll down my cheek as I turned and ran away from him.

'How could he? It's bad enough that he didn't look for me. . . I hate him!' I thought.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Lexi. . . I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back."

"But. . . You told me that you would let me do whatever I wanted as long as I come back to you. And this is what I want to do" I told Akira, who was trying to talk me out of going back to the academy.

After he had confessed his feelings for me, he told me that he would let me leave as long as I came back and I tell him where I was going. After he told me that, I decided that I wanted to go to the academy to see everyone and ask why no one ever came to get me.

"Lexi. . . It's been over a year, don't you think that they could have forgotten about you?"

That remark made me mad, so I turned around and slapped him.

"Don't you ever say that! The people that really love you will never forget about you! If I go back, they will all remember me and be happy that I'm back." I told him. He just stared up at me with a reddened cheek. "I'm sorry. . . It's just that I know that they will be happy when I'm back."

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me in a hug.

"Lexi. . . I'm sorry, it's just that. . . I'm scared that you won't come back to me. . . They always say that they will, but they never do." He whispered through my hair. I didn't hug him back. I thought this was weird.

Shouldn't I hate this very man? He hates my family, ordered my parents killed and had kidnapped me. Why should I start liking him now? Why am I starting to feel attached to him?

I started to reach up to hug him back, but then I dropped my arms back down to my sides, remembering just who he was.

"Akira. . ." I whispered into his chest. I put my hands up and slowly and gently pushed him back. I looked up at him, acting like I wasn't just thinking any of that. "I have to go. . . I promise that I will come back. Okay?" I said. He nodded and walked me out.

(End of flashback)

* * *

I stopped when I got to the trees. I sat while trying to catch my breath.

"Why? Why was he kissing her?" I ask myself. I let the tears fall since I was alone. I laid down on the grass, now trying to stop the water works. After about ten minuets, I had stopped and just laid there. When I heard someone call my name, My eyes flashed open.

Before I knew what was going on, someone started hugging me.

"Lexi. . . You're back. . . And you're safe." I heard Takuma say. When I realized just who it was, I relaxed. I fell back onto the grass with Takuma's head on my chest.

"Takuma. . ." I whispered. I was happy to see him.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is so short, but I don't know what else to write.**

 **Again, any ideas? Just leave a review for that, or message me.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

(Zero's P.O.V)

Lexi. . . Lexi is back. . . Lexi is safe. . . But where is she? I don't understand why she ran away like that. I finally try to stop thinking about her, and she shows up out of no where.

What is that about? Wait. . . I ditched Yuki! Oh, no. . . Now, she's going to think it was her fault.  
I ran as fast I could. The first place to check, the stables. She might have gone to see her horse. When I got there, it was so freaking noisey. Okay, not there. Second place to check, her dorm room.  
I ran as fast I could until I got there. I pounded on the door, trying to wake up her roommate. When she opened the door, she looked really mad.

"Kiryu? What in the heck are you waking me up for?" I ignored her as I pushed her aside and started to searched the room. I looked in her bed. Not there. Not under the bed or in the closet, either. I was really starting to get annoyed. "Kiryu! What do you think your doing?! You don't have the right to just barge into my-"

"Have you seen Lexi?" I ask her, cutting her off. After I ask her, she stared at me, shock plain on her face. But then she glared at me.

"Haha. Yeah, right. She hasn't been here in over a year. . . She's probably never coming back." She told me. I just walked back out into the hall, ignoring anything else she was yelling at me. The only other place I could think of to check is the headmasters office, but if I checked there, I would start a wide spread search. When she isn't found then I would have sounded insane.

The only other place to check was the. . . I started running, again.

There is a chance that she went to the moon dorm to see the night class. No matter how much I hated them, I would go just to check to see if she is there. When I got there, I smelt blood. And I knew whose blood it was, too.

I ran into the moon dorm to see if it was really who I thought it was.

* * *

(Lexi's P.O.V)

I laid on the couch, trying to control my thirst for blood. It wasn't working and I wasn't going to let anyone know until it was too strong. I looked up at Kaname, who was sitting across from me in a wing-backed chair. Next to me on the couch was Takuma, who was on my left, and Hanabusa, who was sitting on my right.

"What made him let you go?" Kaname ask me. I didn't want to answer because I was scared that if I opened my mouth, then I couldn't control my thirst. I buried my face in Takuma's chest, smelling the sweets that he likes to eat sometimes.

"Kaname, don't you think that's enough?" Takuma ask, but then I started to breath heavily.

I gripped his shirt in my hands, grinding my teeth and trying to control myself. I looked up at them with one eye. To their surprise, the one eye that I was looking at them with was blood red.

I couldn't control it any longer, but I wanted to bite Takuma, the same one that liked manga when I was little. The same one that tried to save me from a level E when I was little. And even the first one to let me know that they missed me when I came back. I was getting close to his neck to bite him, but at the last moment, I shoved part of my arm into my mouth.

I didn't do it as softly as I was wanting to, so it really hurt and splattered some blood onto my favorite blonde vampires shirt. I stayed like that until I was pulled off of the couch and pushed onto the floor.

"Lexi! Release! You shouldn't bite yourself!" I heard Takuma's voice telling me, but I wasn't listening. I was still trying to control this insane hunger deep inside of me. I was squinting my eyes closed, but I opened them and saw that the one on top of me was Kaname. He was trying to pry my arm out of my own mouth, but I wouldn't obey. I stared into his eyes.

He bit his own wrist and tried dripping some of his blood onto my face, but it didn't work, I didn't even want to drink his blood.

The next thing I knew, I heard the big, oak, double doors slam open. I couldn't see why because of how I was laying, but whoever it was, smelt so good. In a flash, I had pushed the pure blood off of me and had ran over to the one who opened the front door.

I buried my face in his chest, but then I looked up at him to see Zero. Even though it surprised me, I still reached up and sniffed his neck. When I licked his warm and soft skin, it tasted so good. I couldn't help but sink my fangs gently, but deeply into his flesh. I sucked out some of his blood and it slid down my throat with ease. When I had a full belly, I pulled back and sent a few droplets of the red stuff into the air.

When I saw that I had just bit into the neck of Zero, I stared at him, my bottom lip trembling. I couldn't get the image of Zero's lips on Yuki's. I backed up, or tried to, anyways.

Before I could get too far back, He had grabbed my bloodied arm and pulled me to him in a hug.

I wriggled, trying to get free. It wasn't working.

"Let go! Zero, let go of me!" I yelled at him. I was starting to wonder what had happened to the others. He wouldn't let go no matter how much I wriggled.

"Lexi. . . Why are you so mad at me that you don't want me anywhere near you? I searched almost this whole campus just looking for you, hoping that I hadn't been seeing thing's in the-"

"Shut up. . . Stop talking like you missed me. . . When I saw you, you were making out with Yuki. . . Someone that does that does not miss anyone." I told him, a note of anger in my voice. He pulled back and looked at me. My face was still bloody from not only drinking Zero's blood, but from also biting myself and having Kaname drop some little drops of his blood onto me face.

"That's why you are so mad at me?" He chuckled a bit, a sound that I very rarely heard coming from him. "Since we thought you were dead and you had been gone for over a year, I had given up hope on you ever coming back. . . And she had confessed her feelings for me. I had finally tried to get you off my mind, thinking that you were dead." He told me.

I stared up at him, shock plain on my bloodied face. That's when I felt guilty for running away like that and making him search for me. I smiled, but started getting tired. That's when I realized that I hadn't slept for awhile. Before I knew what was happening, though, I passed out.

* * *

(Takuma's P.O.V)

The sun was about to come up and I was tired, but I had to do one last thing before I went to bed.

"Ichijo. . . Where is she? You told me that you knew where she was." A voice said from behind me. I slowly turned and came face to face with the same guy that had kidnapped Lexi.

"She's fine. . . She's sleeping and Kiryu took her. . . By the way, why did you stop talking to me? Why did you stop the updates on how she was doing? When you stopped, I assumed that something bad had happened." I told him. He looked away from me, which made me angry. It's hard to make me mad, but it was easy for this pure blood to do so, ever since we were children.

"I am truly sorry. . . I just could help it because she kept trying to escape every time I left. . ." Akira told me. I stared at him.

"Lexi bit herself. . . How much did you feed her?" He looked up at me, surprise in his eyes.

"Really? Why did she do that?" I didn't like his tone. "Ichijo. . . She promised me that she would come back to me. . . And she will, sooner or later."

* * *

 **Well, this is longer!**

 **The idea of Yuki confessing her feelings to Zero and him trying to forget about Lexi came from DEATHshadowForever.**

 **The idea for Takuma talking to Akira came from yepiz4.**

 **Well, how does Takuma and Akira know each other? You'll have to keep reading to find out!**

 **P.S: The poll for who should Lexi end up with will be closing soon, so please, place you votes before it's closed. You can choose from Zero, Takuma, Kaname or even Akira. If you don't want to use the poll, then you can just leave it in a review. Thanks for reading this!**


	20. Chapter 20

When I woke up, I didn't want to wake up. Akira always let me sleep in. I rolled over, wanting to go back to sleep, but when I felt a heat source, I knew that I wasn't alone in the bed. I opened my eyes and saw that it was a head of silver hair. When I pulled back enough, I could see that it was Zero.

I slowly got up, not wanting to wake him. I kissed his head.

"You're so cute, Zero. . ." I whispered before walking out. I walked all the way to the main building, wanting to see the same man who had taken care of me for fourteen years.

When I sneaked into his office, I saw him sleeping in his chair. I carefully walked over to him and covered him up with a blanket the was hanging on the back of his chair.

It made me happy to be able to see them again, but I knew that it wouldn't last.

Whenever I make a promise, I keep it. I had promised Akira that I would come back. I turned to leave, but froze when I heard a voice.

"Lexi. . . ? Is that really you?" I looked behind me to see that Cross had woken up. I smiled at him.

"Hi, Papa Cross!" I said, but almost got knocked off balance when he hugged me. I gasped, not excepting him to act this way.

"Lexi. . . You're back. . . And safe as well." I smiled weakly as my arms slowly went up to hug him back, but then I dropped them back down, realizing that he was thinking that I would stay for good, now. When he pulled back, he set his hands on my shoulders, looking me over. "Are you hurt? We thought you were dead because we had all the hunters out looking for you. . . When Zero was out looking for you and he would come back, he wouldn't speak to anyone and just go straight to his room."

I looked down, regretting that I made them worry in the first place. But, it was either that or their lives. I didn't want to tell him that because he would have told me that they could have protected themselves. I pasted a fake smile on my face as I looked up at him.

"Sorry to worry you. . . I have to go now. I should go talk to. . . Takuma." I told him with a weak voice. He had to have known something was up, because he knew me so well.

When I opened the door, I almost ran into Zero's chest. I knew he was there and he knew that I knew because I stopped before walking into him.

I giggled when I bounced off of him. I looked up at him with a real smile plain on my lips.

Before I could say anything, or even the headmaster, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He walked off down the hall and I just chilled, knowing that he wouldn't put me down until he was good and ready.

"Zero? I really don't like you holding me like this, so can you please let me down?" I ask him, my smile slipping away. That's when he finally stopped and set me down. When I looked at him, he had a faint smirk on his lips.

"I was starting to wonder if you liked me carrying you like that." I shook my head. Then I looked around and noticed that we were at the stables. I started to sprint towards one of the stalls. When I stood in front of the door to a stall, I started to look for Midnight. I didn't see him anywhere.

"Midnight? Where are you~?" I looked at Zero, who was still standing by the stables door. "Zero? Where's-" I stopped when I noticed the look on his face. "Zero? What's wrong?"

"Lexi. . . Midnight. . ." He walked closer with a sad look on his face. I stared at him, then started to back up, not wanting him to say what I thought he was going to say. I slowly started to shake my head.

"No, Zero. . . Please, he's not. Please tell me it isn't true. . ."

"Lexi, after you left, Midnight got sick when he stopped eating. . . He died a few months before you came back." I gulped. I shook my head. I wouldn't believe it. This couldn't be true.

I chuckled nervously.

"Haha. Very funny, Zero. . . Now, tell me where he is. I don't like this joke very much." I told him. I could feel the tears slowly slip. "This can't be true. . . I was the reason why he lived before. . . Why would he. . . Why would he die now?" I ask him. Zero pulled me close, trying to comfort me. It worked, but I was still upset.

When I finished crying, I still didn't let go of him. I missed this. I loved Zero's smell. I didn't mean it in a creepy way, but it was true. It didn't seem like Zero wanted to let go, either.

When I was starting to pull back, he held me even tighter. I looked up at him to see what he was thinking. He wouldn't let me see his face, so he held me even tighter, not letting me pull back.

"Zero. . . Why are you hold onto me so tightly?"

"Because. . . What if you leave as soon as I let go? I don't want you to leave with that pure blood, again." He whispered into my ear. I settled down when I heard his words. I got what he was saying. He lost me once and thought that I was dead. He wasn't wanting that to happen, again.

"Zero. . . I can't promise that I won't leave, but I can promise that I won't leave yet. I won't leave without telling you first." I told him.

* * *

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

The sound of footsteps sounded throughout the mansion.

"When is she coming back. . . AH! If she doesn't come back soon, then I'm going to have to go get her." Akira yelled. It echoed throughout the whole mansion. He hated to wait.

Ichijo had told him that his little birdie had bit herself and that caused him to worry.

What did they do to her to make her bite herself? Were they hurting her? What were they doing? It made his blood sizzle just thinking about it.

"Stupid Kuran. . . I bet it was him. I have always hated him. . . I bet it was him." He told himself, biting his thumb nail. He glared at the wall across from him.

"Master? Is there anything I can-" A maid ask him, but she was cut off when Akira pounced on her. "Ma-master? Wh-what's wrong?" He didn't answer her. He just looked down into her eyes with a blank look in his eyes. He breathed heavily as his eyes trailed down to her neck.

He licked his lips, his fangs sharpening and growing. He leaned down and sniffed her sweet neck. He licked and then slowly slid his fangs into her soft flesh. Her warm blood flooded into his mouth and down his throat. Her blood tasted so sweet to his taste buds. When he pulled back, droplets of blood flying through the air, he looked down at the maid as if she was just a food source.

"I thought you would taste better. . . But, I was so wrong." He said, no sign of sympathy in his voice. He smirked while the maids blood ran down from the corners of his mouth. "I bet my little birdies blood will taste a lot better."


	21. Chapter 21

I sat there in the classroom, trying to stay awake. If I fell asleep, it wasn't my fault that the teachers lesson was so boring that it can put me to sleep. Which is what I said when the teacher yelled at me. It also caused me a day in detention.

"But. . . Why me? I have been gone for over a year and-"

"And you just gave me the reason for why you stayed back a year. Even though you are the headmasters kid doesn't mean that you can sleep through class." I pouted. When it was time for detention, I just sat there. I was bored already. When no one else was in the room, I sat there, playing with my fangs.

I jumped a mile when I heard someone yell my name. I even cut my finger on my own tooth. I pouted at it as I watched the drop of blood ran down my finger. I was so transfixed on it that I ignored the person who was talking to me until they touched me. I looked up into a pair of clear sky blue eyes.

"Are you even listening to me, young lady?" I gasped.

"Sakura?" I whispered, but then I pounced on her and knocked her to the floor. "Sakura!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She covered her ears to stop from dying from the loudness of my voice.

"Lexi. . . Stop yelling. . . You're going to blow my eardrums." She told me. I pulled back and looked at her with a smile.

"Sakura. . . You came all the way over here just to sit with me in detention. . . You are so nice!" I ask her. She just shook her head. I pouted. "That's not it?" She shook her head, again.

"Lexi, why didn't you tell me you were back? And I am not here to sit with you in detention." She told me as she lightly pushed me off of her. She sat in front of me. I was still happy that my best friend was with me again. I ignored everything she was saying to me while thinking about what I wish I was able to tell her. "Lexi? Are you still listening?"

"Huh?" I started to blush when I looked away from her. "Oh. . . Sorry, Sakura. . . I didn't mean to ignore you." But, instead of her repeating what she said, the teacher walked in.

"Cross! Come over here at once!" He yelled at me. I didn't waste anytime running over to him so I didn't get in anymore trouble. When I stood in front of him, I cocked my head to one side. "You are to go straight to the headmasters office. . . He said something about it being about family stuff only."

I nodded and went running. What did he want? What kind of family stuff is it? It must somehow vampire related. When I got to his door, I stood there, took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The only one I saw in there was Papa Cross.

"Lexi!" He said as soon as he saw me and came running over to me. I stopped him by putting out my hand which he ran into. "Aw! Why are you stopping me, my sweet daughter?" He ask me as fake tears ran down his cheeks.

"Don't call me that. . . And why did you call me here? Did you just miss me so much that you broke me out of detention? I will get in huge trouble if the teacher finds out." I sighed. But he straightened up and fixed his glasses. "What now? Are you going to use a sneak attack?" He just shook his head.

"Lexi. . . I would not think that you would like to stay in detention. . . Well, back to the reason why you are here. It turns out that the night class somehow got word that Akira Hio is on his way to get you back." He told me. I gasped. I thought I had longer.

"But. . . I thought we had a deal. . ."

"And, what deal would that be?" Cross ask me. I looked at him.

"Huh?"

"You said that you and someone made a deal, so. . . What deal would that be?" I looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. I heard him let out a sigh as he pulled me close to him to give me a hug. At first, I was shocked, but then I started to hug him back. You never realize how much you miss your loved ones until your gone for over a year without seeing them, then you see them again. Ever when we heard the door open, we didn't stop hugging.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and we pulled apart, even though I wanted my papa to keep hugging me.

"Takuma? What is it?"

"Headmaster, Kaname sent me to tell you that he is getting closer. . . Some others have tried to stop him, but nothing is working." He told him. I looked at Takuma with saddened eyes, wanting to tell him something's that I couldn't. When he looked at me with those green eyes, I almost started crying. But, I turned to look up at my papa, instead.

"Do you know where Zero is?" He nodded and told me before I ran off to find him. He was right where the headmaster said he would be. When I noticed him is the same time that he noticed me. "Zero. . . I gotta te-" He wrapped his arms around me before I could even get all my words out.

"Lexi. . ." He whispered into my hair, holding me tight enough to keep me warm. I didn't like it that I was going to be leaving soon. I probably wouldn't see any of my friends or family after today. Last time to see Zero, Papa Cross, Yuki, Sakura and. . . Takuma. . . I didn't want to leave. There was nothing I could do about it, though.

"Zero. . ." I whispered into his chest as I started to slowly lift up my arms to wrap around him, but I dropped them back down to my sides. I didn't want to do this.

"Lexi. . . Stay behind me." He whispered to me, but I didn't know what he meant until he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me behind him. When I looked around him, I saw why. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here because I want my girl back. . . She promised me that she would come back, but it has been awhile and she hasn't come back yet. So, I came to get her." Akira told him.

When Zero pulled out his bloody rose is when I grabbed his arm, pointed it down and stood in front of him.

"Zero, don't. . . He's a pure blood and-" Before I could get the rest of my words out, I saw blood. My eyes widened at where the blood was coming from, too. When Zero collapsed onto the ground, I at least caught his head. He was no longer looking at me with his purple eyes, instead, they were shut. "Z-Zero. . . ?" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"That will teach him to point a gun at me." I slowly lifted my head to look up at Akira, who was licking Zero''s blood from his fingertips. I stared wide eyed at the blood which was flowing out of Zero's stomach. I gently laid Zero's head down on the grass as I stood up and stood in front of Akira. "Are you finally ready to g-"

Before he could finish, I punched him as hard as I could in his stomach. It was hard enough to send him flying. He looked up at me with wide eyes as I bent down and undid Zero's gun from his jacket. When I grabbed it, though, it shocked me a bit, but I still pointed it at Akira.

"I don't care who you are or what you are, but the only reason I went with you in the first place was because you said that if I did, then you wouldn't hurt anyone I loved." I glared at him.

* * *

 **Hi! Well, I have two thing's to say right now.**

 **1: This is your last chance to vote. I will put up two more chapters, but after the second one, I am shutting down the poll. So, vote now for who Lexi should end up with!**

 **2: Is Zero going to die? Is she going to kill Akira? What do you think? I will give you half an hour after this chapter is up to tell me what you think. Hurry! Time is ticking!**

 **Well, thanks for reading this!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you finally ready to g-"

Before he could finish, I punched him as hard as I could in his stomach. It was hard enough to send him flying. He looked up at me with wide eyes as I bent down and undid Zero's gun from his jacket. When I grabbed it, though, it shocked me a bit, but I still pointed it at Akira.

"I don't care who you are or what you are, but the only reason I went with you in the first place was because you said that if I did, then you wouldn't hurt anyone I loved." I glared at him.

When I pulled the trigger, though, someone, or thing, moved my hand at the last moment and made me shoot a tree, instead. I stared at the hand that was holding onto my wrist. When I wasn't shaking any longer, I followed the arms with my arms to see who it was.

"Lexi, don't shoot him. . . He's not worth it. I don't want you to dirty your hands with the blood of a pure blood."

"Takuma. . ." I whispered as I fell to the soft grass. My eyes were as wide as Akira's even though it was me who almost killed him. I stared down at my hands as I dropped the bloody rose gun to the ground between my legs. I felt Takuma's arms wrap around me, but that's when I remembered Zero. "Zero! Is he-"

"He's still alive, if that's what your worried about. . . It's okay. . . You're alright now, Lexi." His sweet voice whispered to me as I laid my head onto his chest, I opened my eyes when I realized that I had shut them and saw that Akira was gone. I couldn't see him anywhere, but that didn't matter to me. . . No. Not at all.

The only thing that mattered to me right at that moment was that I wasn't going with Akira, Zero was still alive and Takuma was holding onto me tightly. I relaxed and shut my eyes, not being able to keep my heavy eyelids open any longer.

* * *

I woke up to darkness. The only source of light was coming from between the two heavy curtains. The sun was out, but why was it so dark in here? I rolled onto my back and realized how soft the bed was. I rolled onto my belly just to bury my face in the so soft pillows. I giggled at the softness.

"It feels like I'm sleeping on clouds. . . I love it. . ." I told myself, but jumped a mile when a voice answered me.

"Well, that's because the night class gets the best beds in the whole academy." A males voice told me. I whipped my head around, but I still couldn't see anything because my eyes weren't adjusted to the dark yet. I heard chuckling. "Don't worry. . . It's just me. Takuma." He told me as he turned on a lamp that was beside the bed.

It lit up his blonde locks. Not even a full second after he said those words, I had pounced on him and had my arms tightly around his neck as my memories of what happened before I fell asleep came flooding back to me. I didn't even realize I was crying until he pulled back and was wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Takuma. . ." I whispered.

"It's okay. . . I promise that Akira will never get you ever again."

"Is he dead?" I ask, which caused him to look at me with a straight face. He looked like he didn't want to say. He didn't have to because right about then is when the door opened. Hanabusa Aido stood there, a big smile on his lips.

"Hey, Lexi's finally awake! And guess who else is finally awake?" He yelled. I stared at him for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "Kiryu!" After the first letter left him, I was already running past him. I ignored their yells at me to stop. I had to go see him. I followed the scent that I was getting from him. I didn't care what I was wearing, I just had to see if he was alright since it was my fault that he was hurt in the first place.

It was a good thing that Takuma was following me because I started to feel faint all of a sudden and almost fell, but he caught me before I could hit the hard ground. I stared up into his beautiful green eyes and smiled.

"Thanks. . . Taku-Chan!" I said, then tried to go running again, but he kept a good grip on me.

"Lexi, you are still hurt. You can't go running."

"I wasn't hurt. It was Zero that was hurt. Not me." He shook his head, then pointed to my left side. When I looked, though, I saw that I was wearing a big, white dress shirt, but on the left side of it, there was blood seeping through. My eyes widened. "When did that happen?"

"You don't remember? It's because of this that I doubt that Zero will want to see you. . . Somehow, he shot you with his bloody rose." I stared up at Takuma. He couldn't be telling the truth. I would remember that. Why couldn't I? I stood up anyways and started to walk towards the main building.

"This can't be true. . . He didn't do that. . . It wasn't him." I said as I slowly walked to the building. I wasn't walking slow because of the pain. No, it was because I now didn't want to get there in case Takuma was telling me the truth. Instead of opening the door when I got there, though, I turned and looked at Takuma. "Takuma. . . ? Do you think I'm a monster? I have to be. . . That's why Zero shot me. Isn't it?"

He stood in front of me, but instead of wrapping his arms around me this time, he leaned down and laid his lips lightly on top of mine. My eyes widened as he closed his eyes. I didn't kiss him back at first because I was in shock. I didn't get to kiss him back before he started to pull back. When he did, he looked away, a light blush on his cheeks. I stared wide eyed at him.

"I am sorry, Lexi. . . I didn't mean to. . . I just acted without thinking. . ." He told me.

"Takuma. . ." I whispered as I pulled him back down so I could lay my lips on his shockingly soft ones. This time, it was him who took a second to kiss back, which I didn't care. When I pulled back, he stared back at me in shock.

"Lexi. . . You. . ."

"Taku-Chan. . . You should know that I have had a little crush on you ever since you saved my life that day that we first met." I told him. I smiled at his cute shocked face until he smiled back at me.

"But, I thought you loved Kiryu."

"I do. . . But, not that way. . . He is my family." That's when I gave him a big hug, even though this time, it hurt me. I winced at the pain, but I guess that he didn't want me to walk anymore because he picked me up in his arms. I laid my head on his chest.

* * *

 **Hi! Well, this wasn't the last chapter, if that's what you were thinking. It really isn't. There is one more chapter. But, not tonight. Night, night!**


	23. Update!

Well, I know I should be writing the last chapter, but if you really know me, then you should know that I am so bad at ending my stories. So, that's why I'm putting this up. I was wondering if you guys could give me ideas of how to end it. I am also wondering if I should make a Cross Academy 2. So, what do you think?

I have written some of the last chapter. I will not say for sure if I will use your idea, but I might. I might even use all the ideas. Well, sorry for not updating sooner, but my days are so full until after New Years.

Well, Please and Thank you!


	24. Chapter 23

(Akira's point of view)

The scent of blood filled my nostrils. It smelled nice, but it still scared me. When I looked down at the snow covered ground, I saw that it was my own blood that I was smelling.

"What. . . ? But, how?" I ask, but was frozen when a voice answered me.

"Your awake. . . I thought that you were finally dead." The ice in that voice was colder then the snow that was nipping my skin through my clothes. I slowly turned my head to look at the owner of that cold voice.

"Ichijo. . . But, I thought we were friends. . . Why would you hurt one of your friends?" I ask him as I nervously let a little laugh out. I was truly scared of this Aristocrat vampire.

"Friends. . . I was never friends with you. How could I? None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you." He told me. "Now, I am going to make it so you will never hurt Lexi, again."

"Please. . . Don't!" I yelled.

* * *

I woke up, not wanting to get up even though I had to go to the bathroom. I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. It was white and I could see some of the paint pealing off. I covered my eyes with my arm, hating the sun light that's coming through the curtain.

"Stupid sun. . . I hate you." I told it. Even though I said those words, I still loved the warmth of it on my face. When there was a knock on my door, I rolled over and tried to ignore whoever it was, but they made it hard because they kept knocking. "Go away! No one is home!"

"Really? But. . . Okay, I guess you don't want this." I head perked up. Not because of the voice that said it, but because I was wondering what it was.

"What is it?" I heard chuckling outside my door.

"It is your favorite. . . Suckers." The voice on the other side of the door told me. I glared at the door, not wanting to get up from my bed.

"Fine. . . But, you have to open the door yourself. I am not getting up." I told the person on the other side of the door. I wasn't feeling so good. I felt like I was going to get sick, but I thought that only humans felt that way. When the door opened, I didn't feel like looking to see who it was because I already knew who it was. The blanket that I pulled over my head was pulled back to reveal a blonde head.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good. . . But I don't know why." Takuma put his forehead on mine to see if I had a temp, but I smiled shyly at him. I knew that he knew that I wouldn't have a temp.

"You don't feel like you have a temp. . . I don't know why you feel like this." My cheeks reddened as he pulled back a little. When I could feel my fangs lengthened, I knew what my problem was. I turned my head away, trying not to let Takuma know what was wrong, but it didn't work. "Lexi. . . It's okay. . . Just say the words and I will let you do it."

I shook my head, not wanting to drink his blood.

"I won't. . . I refuse to do it. . . I hate what I am and I don't want to drink anymore bl-. . . No mare of that freaking red stuff." I whispered. I smelt the blood before I felt or even smelled it. I knew what he was trying to do, and so for that, I tightly closed my eyes shut.

"Lexi, you know what will happen if you don't. . . Do you really want that to happen?" What I did next is not what he expected. I looked up at him, tears falling from my eyes, but a smile plain on my lips.

"If that happened. . . I know what would happen. . . And I would like that. I would like it to be you who would take my life when I turn into a level. E." I told him. That caused him to sit up, blood still dripping from his chin from where he bit his lip.

"Don't you dare talk like that." He told me. And that's when he kissed me, forcing his blood into my mouth and down my throat. I hated this. I hated it when he did this to me. But, I let him do it.

When he finally pulled back, he saw that I was glaring at him, my eyes red from my thirst for blood.

"I hate you. . . I hate you, Taku-Chan. . ."

"If you did, then you wouldn't call me that." He told me as he laid next to me and pulled me closely to him. He knew me all to well. He knew that I didn't really hate him, that all I wanted was to be alone.

* * *

When I woke up, I smelt blood. My head popped up as I wiped my tear stained face. I noticed that Takuma wasn't in my bed any longer.

"Taku-Chan. . . ? Takuma?! Takuma!" I screamed as I got up out of bed and ran to find him.

I followed the smell of blood as it got stronger and stronger. When I reached the edge of the woods behind the academy, what I saw just placed plain surprise in me. I was frozen.

I stared at Takuma as he was about to kill Akira, who looked terrified.

"Now, I am going to make it so you will never hurt Lexi, again." I heard Takuma tell him.

"Please. . . Don't!" Akira yelled.

"Takuma!" I screamed as I ran up the snow covered hill. I made it just in time. Right before the sword came down on Akira, I got in the way and the sword came down on me, instead. I stared wide eyed at Takuma, time moving as slow as it could as I fell back onto Akira. As I laid on Akira, my hands going up to the sword that was sticking out of me.

I looked up at Takuma, who was staring down at me. When I saw the look on his face, I tried to show him a smile.

"It's okay, Takuma. . . I'm fine. . . I told you that I wanted it to be you. . ." I told him. Akira sat up, not knowing what to do. Takuma knelt by us, wanting to hold onto me, but too afraid to because he was scared that I would break if he did.

Akira gladly handed me off to Takuma, but when he did, he didn't go anywhere.

But, before anyone could say anything else, my body got frozen. Not from the snow around us, but when Takuma turned his head, Hanabusa was standing there.

"Aido."

"Ichijo. . . Please tell me this will stop her from dying."

Takuma looked down at my frozen body, hopping it was true.

* * *

 **Well, that was the last chapter! I don't know if there should be a second one. . . Should there? Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Update! 2

I have added a poll to my profile asking you if you would like me to make a Cross Academy II. . . You can either go take that or you can leave a review. I would just like you to know that if you do say yes, I have already started writing it. Thanks!


	26. Up Date!

Well, Cross Academy is up! Head over to my profile. It's called 'Cross Academy II' and I hope you like it!


End file.
